Shadows Hold More Than Secrets
by Darth Brony
Summary: Tsukune is like every other teenage. Well, almost any other teenager. He is going to a school for monsters and is making some weird friends. Some more strange than others. The most interesting one is the guy from Europe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello everone. this is my lastest story. i am glad to have finished this chapter, even if it is late at night. it might seem a bit rushed, becasue it is. i had to be fast and i forgot most of the first episode. i promise that the later chapters will not be as rushed. there are different languages in here, and any one who can figure out what this guy is gets a free cookie.**

Tsukune Aono stood at the bus stop, waiting for the bus like every other teenager going to high school. The only difference with Tsukune was that he was going to a school that his parents got him into because they stole the form from someone. He looked at his phone to see what time it was and saw that he still had ten minutes before the bus arrived. He sighed as he thought back to how he is now going to this school. He didn't notice someone else walking toward the bus stop.

The person walking to the bus looked to be about 15 years of age, but was tall and muscular. He had black hair that flowed down to the middle of his back, straight and perfect. He was wearing a shirt that had a picture of the band Metallica's logo, his jeans worn down but still held. Over his shoulders was a full duffel, green duffel bag. Anyone who looked at him would know right away that he was not Japanese in away.

He walked up next to Tsukune and waited for him to exit la-la land. The Japanese kid looked next to him and jumped out of his skin looking at the giant of a person standing next to him. The man looked at Tsukune and chuckled to himself.

"Ha, I guess you've never seen an Italian, have you? Name's Alessandro Serafino, but you can just call me Al," Al said, sticking his hand out.

"Oh, um. Hi, I'm Tsukune Aono," Tsukune said, shaking the man's hand. Alessandro grabbed him hard and shook with even more force, making Tsukune wonder what made this man so strong.

"You going to Yokai Academy, too?" Alessandro asked, looking up at the sun.

"Um, yay. The bus should be here soon," Tsukune said, going for his phone.

"We have three minutes before the bus arrives," Alessandro said, looking down at Tsukune. This left the Japanese boy confused. "I know how to tell time by the movement of the moon and sun, it's pretty easy considering I've been able to do it for a while."

"Oh," was all Tsukune said, looking down the road. Sure enough the bus was coming down the street and stopped in front of the two teens.

The door opened to reveal the bus driver, a man who looked more mysterious the more you looked. Alessandro just got on and took a seat at the front of the bus, right behind the driver. Tsukune sat closer to the middle. The bus moved forward and they were off.

Tsukune got a call on his phone and answered it, the landscape passing by. Alessandro just ignored him, believing in privacy. The bus driver was not the same way.

"So, what brings a guy like you to Yokai Academy?" the driver asked Alessandro.

"I need an education, so I'm going here. I was able to get a deal, and I took it. The rest is private," Alessandro said, putting force in the last sentence.

"Fine by me, but are sure you know what you're doing?" the driver asked.

"I was offered a deal, that is all," was Alessandro's response, his voice angry.

"Fine, your business is your own. What about you kid, do you know where you're going to?" the driver asked. The bus had just passed through a tunnel, colors flowing around them. Tsukune lost his call, and answered the driver's question.

"Not really, but it's the only way I can go to school," Tsukune said.

"Well then, forewarning, this is a scary-ass place," the drive said, the bus exiting the tunnel.

Outside was like in an old horror movie, just in color. The door opened and the two occupants exited. Alessandro stood, waiting for Tsukune. The smaller teen got out and looked at the sign on the scarecrow that said "Yokai Academy". The bus turned tail and traveled back through the tunnel, leaving the teens alone.

"Well, let's go," Alessandro said. "I'll protect you from anything too scary." A laughed escaped from the Italian. Tsukune laughed a little, having to move quickly as the Italian moved forward.

They walked up what appeared to be a trail, the trees looking more evil as they walked. Suddenly a flock of bats came flying down, scaring Tsukune. He hid his face from the bats, thinking that they would bite. When the bats moved on, Tsukune looked up and saw Alessandro had not stopped. Tsukune move fast to try and catch up.

He stopped for a second on the hearing of a bike. He looked in the direction and was surprised by someone riding down and slamming into him. He was knocked down, something landing on his chest. He looked down and saw a girl about his age there, her pink hair covering her face. He blushed as he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw. That was until Alessandro came over and picked her up off Tsukune.

"You should watch we're going, miss. Are you two okay?" Alessandro said, placing her down. She looked up at him and eeyped a little.

"Um, yes I am. Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said, turning to Tsukune. He looked at her and blushed, knowing that she had crashed into him.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm fine. Oh, hi, I'm Tsukune Aono," Tsukune said, standing up next to the pink haired girl.

"I'm Moka Akashiya," the pink haired girl said, smiling that he was fine. She looked and saw that he had a small cut on his face. Moka took a cloth and wiped it off his face, being helpful to her new friend. She couldn't help but smelled the blood and got a look in her eye that made her smile. "Hmm, you smell so good."

"Um, what?" Tsukune said, confused.

"Well, I can't help myself, because I'm a vampire," Moka said, moving up and biting Tsukune on the neck. She sucked his blood as he freaked out, never meeting a vampire before.

Moka didn't suck his blood for long, as a heavy hand grabbed her and removed her from Tsukune. Alessandro pulled her back some and left her there, anger in his eyes.

"I know you're happy to drink someone's blood, but it's against school rules to reveal your monster form," Alessandro said, making it seem like it was the issue.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that, I guess I must have skipped that part in the book," Moka said, Tsukune wondering what type of school this was.

"I would have too, had I not been on a plane for eight hours with nothing to read," Alessandro said, turning and walking toward the school. He was tired of talking already and had stuff to do.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be in a very good mood. So Moka, you're a vampire?" Tsukune asked, not believing her right away. He believed it more as Alessandro had walked away from it with some anger.

"Yes, but I guess I shouldn't have told you. Please don't hate me," Moka said, thinking back to her other school days.

"What, why would I hate you? I don't have anything towards vampires," Tsukune said, surprising Moka.

"Really? Oh, thank you," Moka said, hugging Tsukune.

"Um, ya. Hey, do you think we should get to school?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh, sure. Let's go," Moka replied, the two of them walking toward the school.

They arrived at the front gate and saw the school, students walking around the grounds. Alessandro was standing at the gate, waiting for the two. He appeared to have calmed down some.

"Hey, sorry about earlier. I've had some bad experiences with vampires out in Europe, so if I seemed angry I'm sorry," Alessandro said, sincerity in voice.

"Oh, I didn't know. You didn't tell me your name?" Moka said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm Alessandro Serafino, but you can call me Al. I'm from Italy," Alessandro said, politeness covered.

"Nice to meet you, Al. You speak Japanese pretty well, where'd you learn it?" Moka asked.

"Before coming here. I got accepted and had to learn the language fast, but it was easier because of the multiple languages I already knew," Alessandro said, keeping the conversation going.

"Really, what can you speak?" Tsukune asked this time.

"I speak Italian, English, German, Russian, Japanese, and Latin. It come naturally to me," Alessandro said, his temper gone and calm.

The bell rang, informing all students to go to their classes. The now friends moved as a group and found out they all have the same homeroom. They spoke a light conversation on the way to class, nothing major being said. They walked into class and choose seats near the back of the room. The teacher was at the front writing something on the board before turning around.

"Good morning, class and welcome to Yokai Academy. I'm your teacher, Ms. Nekonome. Are you all ready for a great year?" Ms. Nekonome said, earning a cheer from the class. Everyone was into it, even Alessandro in the back. The energy in the room got everyone in the mood.

"Okay then, now if I could pull your attention to the board so we may go over a few rules. Rule #1: You are to remain in your human form while on school grounds. Rule #2: you are not to reveal your monster to any student for whatever reason. Everyone will follow these rules I hope."

"Ha, bunch of boring rules," a guy said next to a terrified Tsukune. Tsukune had though that Alessandro was joking, but he wasn't.

"And you are…ah yes, Mr. Saizou Komiya," Ms. Nekonome said.

"If we spot a human, why not just eat him," the boy said, sticking his extra-long tongue out. Tsukune was starting to fear for his life. That was when Saizou was hit in the back of the head by Alessandro.

"Because, dip-shit, we are supposed to learn to live with humans, not eat them. Its monsters like you that give us a bad rep with humans. Vos stupri morionem," Alessandro said, speaking Latin at the end.

"What did you say to me?" Saizou said, turning around to face Alessandro.

"Vos stupri morionem, it's Latin for 'You fucking idiot,'" Alessandro said, still being calm and cool.

"What gives you the right to speak to me that way?" Saizou said, standing up. Ms. Nekonome thought it would be a good to interject herself.

"Now why don't we sit down and finish the day, don't want to start the year off on a bad foot," the teacher said. Luckily Saizou sat down and the rest of the class passed without any more incidents.

**Lunch**

Moka and Tsukune were each getting something out of the vending machine; him a soda and her a can of tomato juice. Everyone was looking outside at them, jealous that Tsukune was with the most beautiful girl at the school.

The two sat down and were enjoying their drinks when Saizou walked over.

"Hey there sexy, you said your name was Moka Akashiya," Saizou said, before moving with extreme speed and picking up Tsukune by the collar. Moka got up to try and help him down when Saizou was knocked aside, Tsukune falling down.

Tsukune though did not hit the ground he was grabbed and set down. Seeing who saved him was Alessandro, anger in his eyes. Saizou looked over to see who hit him and scowled.

"You again, why don't you go somewhere else and mind your own damn business," Saizou said.

"And why should I when you're threatening my friends. Now this is your only chance to leave before I shove my foot so far up your ass, you can quench your thirst from the sweat off the back of my knee," Alessandro said, clenching his fists and spreading his feet slightly apart.

"Oh really? I would love to see you try," Saizou said, balling up his hands and moving toward Alessandro.

Saizou charged at the Italian, thinking it would be real easy to knock the foreigner down. He was mistaken as he ran straight into one of the pillars. After removing his face from the granite, he turned back to his target.

"Why you, just stand still." Saizou charged again, hands out to grab Alessandro. Saizou did not expect Alessandro to move faster and deliver a powerful punch into Saizou's gut. The angry bully was quickly stopped and fell forward, pain running through his body. Alessandro leaned forward to speak into Saizou's ear.

"Next time, I won't go easy on you, vos strueremque de quisquiliae," Alessandro said, pushing Saizou back. The bully now laid on the ground, knocked out cold from the punch. "And that goes for anyone else," Alessandro said out loud. "Don't miss with my friends."

Alessandro walked over to Tsukune and Moka, seeing if they were okay.

"Ya, we're fine. You hit him pretty hard," Tsukune said, surprised at Alessandro's strength. _So that's monster power, huh. _Tsukune thought, not wanting to be on Alessandro's bad side.

"You actually think we're your friends?" Moka asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course, I might have just met you, but that doesn't mean anything. I find my friends in the most unlikely of places. And I have a feeling about you two, one I don't get too often," Alessandro said, smiling at the two. Tsukune started to walk back, him not thinking straight.

Tsukune turned and ran away, leaving the two alone wondering what his problem was.

**Bus Stop**

Tsukune was standing at the bus stop, looking back at the school. He was sad that he had to leave, but he knew that he couldn't keep his secret that he was human quiet for long. He was going to miss Alessandro and Moka, but he didn't feel that he should hide himself from them. He looked at the bus schedule and realized that the bus only came once a month.

"Tsukune!"

Tsukune turned around and saw both Alessandro and Moka running to him. Alessandro moved faster and arrived at Tsukune first.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Alessandro asked, no filter on his mouth.

"Tsukune, why are you leaving?" Moka said, tears starting to fall. "You're the first friend I've had, please don't go."

"I shouldn't be here, it's not you, it's me," was all Tsukune said, keeping it vague.

"Come on, just because you're human doesn't mean shit," Alessandro said, shocking both Tsukune and Moka.

"Wait, you're human. But I thought humans couldn't get through the barrier?" Moka asked.

"Of course humans can get through the barrier, Tsukune's proof of that," Alessandro said.

"How did you know I was human?" Tsukune asked, Moka looking at Alessandro too.

"Because I can tell what type of monster everyone here is. I knew Tsukune was human on the bus ride here. And that quisquiliae is an orc."

"How right you are." A voice behind them said, causing them to all turn around. "So this is why I smelt a human in class. And now I know why you defended him. But we're not on campus anymore, so rules don't apply here."

Saizou stood and transformed into his true form; an eight foot tall orc with a serious temper problem. He appeared armored and his long tongue hung out. He looked at Alessandro and smiled, thinking he could easily defeat the foreign kid while in his monster.

"So what do you think? You can't possible defeat me while like this," Saizou gloated, not knowing how wrong he was.

"So you think," Alessandro said, a dark aura flowed around his body. His hair turned from the pitch black to snow white, his eyes glowing blue. His skin went from an even tan to appearing that he had lost most of the blood in his body.

"Is that…an…an…S-class vampire!?" Saizou asked, starting to shake with fear.

"You wish I was a measly vampire. I am something far worse, and you've gone and pissed me off," Alessandro said. Saizou quickly regained his composer.

"You know what? I don't care what you are, I'll kill you and then eat the human. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like you are in for a major ass-kicking. Tsukune, I want you and Moka to run. I'll take care of shit face here," Alessandro said, getting into a defensive combat stance.

"Um, right. Come on Moka," Tsukune said, grabbing Moka by the arm to try and drag her away. They both ran towards the woods back to the school.

"Oh no you don't," Saizou said, turning to give chase to the two. Alessandro didn't let him move though.

"You're not going anywhere," Alessandro said, shooting a fireball at the orc. Saizou turned to Alessandro and charged, planning to kill him quickly.

Alessandro dodged the first swipe, moving like water around the orc. Saizou moved and knocked Alessandro with all his strength to send him into the woods. Alessandro flew through a tree and crashed into Moka and Tsukune. Moka fell on top of Tsukune while Alessandro landed into another tree.

When Moka tried to stand up, Tsukune had accidental got a hold on her rosary. As she got up, the cross didn't come up with her and broke off. Tsukune looked in his hand and was surprised to see the rosary in his hands. Moka was standing up when the environment went dark, the moon turning red. Bats could be heard flying around, Moka standing scared.

Changes took over Moka, turning her into a more beautiful, but deadly person. Her hair went from bubblegum pink to a silver mane, her eyes turning red with hate. Moka's Inner Vampire was released.

"Hump, so you're the one who released me?" the Inner-Moka said, looking at Tsukune. All he could do was nod his head. That was when Saizou walked over.

"So you are the S-class super monster? Well if that other guy thought he was more powerful than a vampire, then this should be easy."

"The flaw in your logic is that he thought he was more powerful than I, but he was mistaken," Inner-Moka said, looking directly at the orc.

"Actually there is a flaw in both of your logics," Alessandro said, standing up from the ground. His hair was still straight and white. "I'm not even done here, but this form is not strong enough."

He started to growl, his muscles bulging. The dark aura returned, the man growing to six foot eight. Then armor started to appear out of nowhere, attaching to the Italian. The armor was medieval style, covering him from head to toe. It was unlike any style though, being a dark blue. The armor alone increased his size another two inches, making him even more intimidating. The scariest part was the helmet, two massive tusks sticking out of the front with two blues dots for eyes.

"Now this is better," Alessandro said, but his voice wasn't the same. Instead of a calmer voice, this one was deep and angry. This added to his fear factor. Saizou just smiled blissfully.

"So you think you can fight me looking like that? Ha, I've heard better jokes from my last meal," Saizou said, charging at Alessandro. He didn't get very far.

Dark energy engulfed both Alessandro's hand and Saizou's body. The orc was lifted into the air and held there, Alessandro moving toward him. A twister-like mist formed around Alessandro's legs and lifted him up to Saizou, looking him in the eye.

"Time to show you how pathetic you really are," Alessandro said, throwing the orc down on the ground before lowering himself.

"Why you little shit, I'll show you whose boss," Saizou growled, charging at Alessandro.

"How about you LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Inner-Moka yelled, kicking the charging orc in the gut. He flew through multiple trees before crashing into a pile of boulders. He was still conscious and tried to get back up, but was held down by the dark aura.

"I don't think so. You know too much, so I think you need to forget a few things," Alessandro said, somehow being right in front of Saizou. He placed his hands onto Saizou's forehead and spoke "Auferam scientiam Tsukune quod sit humana."

Saizou eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted, turning back into his human form. Alessandro stepped back and looked at his handy work, turning back to speak with Moka and Tsukune.

"You have five seconds to tell me who you are before I force it out of you," Inner-Moka said.

"Fine, but I will only tell you my way. This I shall do by saying it in multiple languages to make you have to think hard about it. Sum ego noch ein Schatten рыцарь. If you can figure out the three languages I used, then it might help you to find what I am. Until then I will keep my past to myself, amicis meis," Alessandro said, answering what Inner-Moka had asked for but not how she wanted it.

Inner-Moka just shook her head, "Just don't hurt Tsukune, the other me won't like that."

"I said I protect my friends that means both of you and Tsukune. And I shall convenience him to stay, don't worry," Alessandro said, his power leaving him. he turned back into his normal self and breathed heavily. Moka raised an eyebrow, but kept it to herself. She retrieved the rosary and placed it back on, the hair turning pink again and she herself fainting into Tsukune's arms.

"Moka, are you okay?" Tsukune asked, caring about her.

"Ya, just tired. Ummm, you smell so good," Moka said.

"Wait, what?"

"Chu."

**A/N: hope you enjoyed, and please R&R. good night and Che la forza sia con voi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: welcome back. now I take everything that is said in the comments very seriously, and I am disappointed in some of you. I have taken the main one that Alessandro is over powered, and he is supposed to be. that though will be explained later why he is that way. he though will not the center of affection to the girls. he has a natural aura around him that makes the girls not love him, which will be explained when you learn what he is. I did nerf him some, which will be more prominent when he has to battle stronger foes, like a certain S-class peeping tom. Also, this is a fan site and it is for what the fans want to write, not necessarily what everyone want to read. if you don't like the way I write, then there's the door. and to those who enjoy my writing, welcome. Enjoy you haters and non-hater, and please Review.**

**Yokai Academy Front Gate**

Tsukune stood at the front gate, waiting for Moka to arrive. He was still a little shocked by the events of his first day of at his new school, but Moka helped put him at ease. It wasn't long before the pink haired vampire came running up to the human.

"Hey Tsukune," Moka said, a smile on her face.

"Hi Moka, how's your morning?" Tsukune asked, returning the smile.

"Good, but I didn't have time to eat this morning, could I maybe…?" Moka trailed off, not wanting to ask too much of one of her two friends.

"Oh, um, sure," Tsukune said, happy to help.

"Oh, thank you," Moka said, chomping down on his neck and sucking away. She didn't drink long and removed herself from his neck. "Oh that was delicious. I think I'm hooked on your blood."

"Well don't drink too much, don't want him to faint in the middle class do we?" a voice behind the two asked. They turned and found it to be Alessandro, smiling at them.

"Oh, hey Al. You look happy today, what's up?" Tsukune asked the tall Italian.

"Nothing, just have a bad feeling about today and am trying to turn it around," Alessandro said, his smile not leaving his face. It was actually a little scary.

"Okay, a little weird. But I think it that fits the school," Tsukune said, not knowing what to really say.

"Hey, I do what I can. Oh, I won't be with you guys this afternoon, I have certain private matters to attend to," Alessandro said, confusing the pair.

"Oh, well that's fine. I think Tsukune and I need some alone time anyway," Moka answered for the two of them, Alessandro nodding to that.

"Good, now let's get to class," Alessandro said, and the trio was off to start the day.

**Yokai Academy: After classes**

Tsukune and Moka sat under a tree, enjoying an afternoon snack and wondering what Alessandro had to do.

"Maybe it has something to do with his monster form, whatever that is?" Tsukune wondered, Moka agreeing.

"Well, whatever it is, it gives us some time alone," Moka said, moving a little closer to Tsukune.

The pair then heard a snapping of branches, turning to see a girl who appeared injured. She had blue hair that was up in a messy bun and was wearing a yellow shirt and skirt with knee high socks. Tsukune got up and moved to help her, his good nature taking control.

"Are you okay?" Tsukune asked, picking her up. The girl instantly threw herself at him and pressed her large chest onto him.

"Oh, I don't think so. I might need to go to the nurse's office. Could you please help me there?" the girl asked, rubbing her massive boobs on Tsukune. This made the human uncomfortable, but he could just leave someone who needed his help.

"Um, sure. Just be careful," Tsukune said, trying to not look at her rack.

"Oh thank you," the girl said. "I'm Kurumu."

"Oh, I'm Tsukune, nice to meet…you," Tsukune said, being surprised at how she moved her chest. "Come on, let's get you to the nurse."

The two walked through the school, Kurumu hanging on Tsukune like he was going to vanish is she let go. Everyone was looking at the two, the boys goggling at the girl and then scowling at Tsukune for holding her. Kurumu looked up at Tsukune and smiled, using her magic on him. Kurumu stood up, no sign injury on her. Tsukune would have been confused, had he been able to. His faced glazed over, no longer in control of his body.

"Tsukune," Moka said, coming up behind the Kurumu and Tsukune.

"Oh, it's you," Kurumu said, not liking the pink haired vampire.

"Oh, hello Moka," Tsukune said, his voice even and emotionless.

"Tsukune, is something wrong?"

"No, I just found the one I want to be with. I'm tired of you using me to as your food supplement," Tsukune said, still no emotion.

"What?! Tsukune, I don't see you as my food. You're my friend," Moka said, starting to cry.

"Not anymore," Tsukune said, but didn't feel. _Why am I saying such mean things? What's wrong with me?_

"Yahoo, I guess that we won't be seeing you again. Come on, Tsukune, let's go do something together," Kurumu said, taking Tsukune by the arm and dragging him away. Moka was left crying in the middle of the hall, crying.

**Alessandro's Dorm Room**

Alessandro knelt in his room, the lights out and curtains drawn in. The only light was that from the fire in his hand, it sitting as though it was alive. Alessandro's hair was white and eyes blue, his magic surrounding him. His other hand held an essence of dark energy, it circling around his hand like a snake. He lifted his hand and fired it to the bare wall, it colliding against the wall.

The dark energy started to form an oval shape on the wall, thicker on the edge. Once it had flattened out, the dark inner park turned black. The black was reflective and would have had a visual of Alessandro on it had light be plentiful. The reflective surface then vanished to reveal an opening, one that went to a similar dark room. A cloaked being stood on the other side.

"Master, I am now at the school," Alessandro said, not looking up at the being.

"Good. I pray you have made relations with some of the students?" the being asked, his voice a deep boom and was more felt then heard.

"Yes, Master. Something unexpected has happened though. A human is enrolled here. I have gained his friendship along with that of a vampire's," Alessandro said.

"Really, a human at Yokai Academy? Do you actually think that our goal will be complete?" the being said, its demeanor unreadable.

"I believe so, Master, but it will have to be slow. Monsters here are not completely ready to live along with humans. I believe they must be eliminated," Alessandro said, looking up at the being. A stern glare was shot at the being.

"No, death is not how we work with them. It was important in the past, but now we are trying to build a true relationship with them. No, you shall not kill any of the monsters there," the being said, his voice increasing to emphasis his point.

"Master, not to show offensive, but I am here. I know what these monsters are thinking and all it would take would be to-" Alessandro started, but was quickly stopped by the being.

"NO! I have given you an order, and I expect you to follow it. You may have already trained two apprentices, but that does not mean you are mature enough to make your own rules. This is not the first time you have disobeyed a direct order, and now it's time for you to pay the price.

"While attending Yokai Academy, you will not have any use for your power forms past form two. I place this on you, so as to protect those around you from your rage and power. Now go forth and complete your mission, or I will personally hunt you down," the being said. Alessandro turned white with fear as he has lived with his power his whole life.

The other worldly being lifted his hands and they were enveloped in an aura of dark magic, which shot out and incased Alessandro. The Italian was lifted up and was in obvious pain, but was unable to do anything about it. The dark magic then left his body and dropped him to the floor, panting from the pain. Alessandro looked up at the being with anger in his eyes.

"Why? Why take my power? I have done everything you have asked and been nothing but loyal to the Order, I do not deserve-" Alessandro started, once again stopped by the being.

"ENOUGH! You are lucky that I have allowed you the use of Stage 2, do not take my hospitality as punishment. You are still young, even by our standards, and reckless. I want you to calm down and continue going to school. I will check in on you in one month, I want an accurate report by then," the being said.

"Yes, Master," Alessandro said, not making eye contact.

"Do not fret, you will have your time of leadership. Sooner than you think," the being said, waving his hand and the mirror disappearing. This left Alessandro alone and sad, knowing that he had once again lost his temper.

_I have to stop that. _Alessandro thought, getting up. He was weak, but knew that the best cure for that was food. Sleep was not an option at this time of day, so he went out to eat.

He walked out and found a quick bite to eat; a mango that was sold at the campus store. He was a little surprised but didn't pay it any mind, knowing that the eating habits of those on school grounds were weird. He looked around for Tsukune and Moka, but didn't catch site of them and decided to try and sleep for the night.

**School Gate; The Next Morning**

Tsukune stood at the school gate, waiting to speak to Moka. Alessandro hadn't arrived either, but Tsukune didn't think much of it. He didn't know too much about the man, but he was happy to know he was friendly. Tsukune waited for and was awarded with Moka walking up to gate, her smile not on her face though. He ran up to her to try and talk to her, but was quickly blocked by Kurumu.

"Yahoo, how nice it is too see you Tsukune," Kurumu said, pressing her massive assists onto his chest. This made him start to try and pull away, but was hit by her magic and stopped struggling. His eyes lost all luster and he had a dull look on the rest of his face. This was when Alessandro made it to the group, not knowing what was happening.

"Hey, Tsukune. What's up?" Alessandro asked, walking right up to him and Kurumu.

"Nothing, I am going to be with Kurumu. I don't want anything to do with you," Tsukune said in a monotone voice. This sent alarms off in Alessandro's head, ones that he never ignored.

"Okay, what's wrong with you and who is she?" Alessandro said, looking at Kurumu with a scowl.

"Oh, you are cute. Why don't you come with us?" Kurumu asked, hitting him with her magic. She thought it would be simple, but things are never simple. She soon noticed that he was just looking at her weird. She put more magic in and hit him with a power blast. Still nothing.

"Are you down yet?" Alessandro asked, raising an eyebrow at Kurumu.

"How are you able to resist my magic?" Kurumu asked, confusion covering her face.

"Natural defense, and is that what you're doing to Tsukune?" Alessandro asked, looking down at her.

"So what if I am? You can't do anything about," Kurumu said, thinking herself very smart. Alessandro said nothing for a second before turning to Moka.

"I can't free him out of her spell, not without breaking school policy. You will have to snap him out of it while I hold her down. Can you do that?" Alessandro asked, looking at her intensely.

"Um, okay," Moka said, not inspiring confidence. Alessandro sighed and moved to grab Kurumu, but the bell rang just before they could get her. Moka jumped and Alessandro cursed loudly in Latin. Kurumu just laughed at them.

"Well, looks I was saved by the bell, literally," the big breasted girl laughed as she half-dragged Tsukune to class. Alessandro cursed again and the two followed behind, anger in one and sadness in the other.

The day continued with Kurumu hanging onto Tsukune and close to the teachers, making it impossible for her to be touched by the Italian and Vampire. Kurumu had thought she won, but as the day went by she realized that it would eventually have to end. She formed a new plan, one made it so she would only have to deal with Moka.

The final bell rang and Kurumu dragged Tsukune with her right out the door before Alessandro could even get out of his seat. He and Moka tried to follow the pair, but they had a head start and a massive crowd between them. Once they made it outside the building, they saw Kurumu disappear into the girls dorms. The one that guys were not allowed in. Alessandro cursed again, knowing it was foolish to follow. Teachers were diligent about who enter, but then he wondered how she got Tsukune in there.

"Moka, she's in the girl's dorm. And she took Tsukune with her. How was she able to do that?" Alessandro asked Moka.

"I don't know, but we need to go after her," Moka said, a new surge of strength flowing into her.

"You can, but I can't. You have to draw her out, or else you'll be on your own.

"Okay," was all Moka said, walking into the building. Alessandro knew better though. He made a beeline for a hiding place.

Moka walked through the building until she found Kurumu and Tsukune on the roof, Kurumu rubbing her breasts on Tsukune. Kurumu turned and looked at Moka.

"So I was right that only you would come up, the other guy to afraid of breaking the rules," Kurumu said, laughing at her victory.

"You really showed them," Tsukune blankly said, his word not his of his own.

"Tsukune listen, she's controlling you. You need to snap out of it," Moka said, trying to through to Tsukune.

"It's not going to work. I've had under my spell for a long time, and I plan to keep him that way. He has a very alluring smell about him," Kurumu said. "Almost like a human."

Moka froze, thinking that she had discovered Tsukune's secret, but she quickly realized she hadn't. Moka didn't want her to find out from the tranced Tsukune.

"Tsukune, please listen. You need to break free of her control before it's too late. Tsukune, please!" Moka shouted, trying to free Tsukune.

"Ha, ha, ha. Who would have thought, the beautiful Moka would have been so easily defeated. And to think that I should fear you because you're an S-class Vampire, this has just been too easy," Kurumu gloated, causing Moka to cry in defeated.

"Please Tsukune, fight it. I don't want to lose you," Moka almost whispered, the words barely reaching Tsukune's ears. But that was all it took, as he started to shake off his dizziness.

"Oh, what happened? Where am I?" Tsukune asked, confusion normal. "Moka, are you okay?" Tsukune said, seeing Moka setting on the ground crying. He ran over to her and she looked up at him, his expression no longer blank and meaningless.

"Tsukune, you're back," Moka said, hugging Tsukune. Kurumu fumed at the two for breaking her magic.

"Let him go, you blood sucking vampire!" Kurumu yelled, wings extending out her back and claws lengthening on her fingers. She flew over and knocked Moka aside, grabbing Tsukune and flying off. Tsukune's fingers wrapped around Moka's Rosary.

Inner-Moka stood on the roof, looking off in Kurumu's flight direction. Inner-Moka jumped down from the building and landed gracefully on the ground, startling a few wondering students. She took off into the woods in pursuit, being followed by a literal shadow.

**The Woods**

Kurumu set Tsukune down and eyed him like he was a prize, one that she stole from her worse enemy. Now she had him alone, and that's all she cared at the moment.

"I don't think your friends will find you here: One not willing to break school rules to save you and the other too weak to. You're mine, Tsukune, and no one will take you away from me," Kurumu said leaning in to kiss Tsukune, him too afraid to do anything.

"Stop right there," a voice said behind Kurumu. She looked and saw the silver-haired Moka standing there. Kurumu froze with fear then stood up in anger, her wings and claws reappearing.

"You will not take him away from me," Kurumu said, charging at Inner-Moka at high speeds

"I think it's time you learn**-**"Inner-Moka started, but was cut off when a shadow flew by and rammed into Kurumu, sending the succubus flying into a tree. The shadow landed and took physical form. Alessandro stood in his armor where the shadow had landed.

"I say we're even now," Alessandro said, his voice demonic like before. He walked over to Kurumu, his hands gripping invisible handles and then two blades appeared; one in each hand. The curved blade was black as night with red words engraved in the metal. He kept walking towards the succubus. Kurumu pressed herself against the tree, trying to crawl away from Alessandro.

"I've never like succubae, but killing other students is not what I do. I think instead I'll rip off your wings and break each of those nails so as to warn you from doing this again," Alessandro said, a smile able to be seen under his helmet. He reached down to grab ahold of her when Tsukune decided to speak.

"Don't. Don't hurt her, she didn't do anything wrong," Tsukune said. He moved in front of the down succubus and stood defiantly in front of Alessandro. The armed being was stunned and just stared blankly at Tsukune.

"What do you mean she did nothing wrong? She used her magic to control you and then kid napped you," Inner-Moka said, stepping next to Alessandro. "She was planning to take full control over you, and that would not have made the other me happy."

"Ya, she was. But that's because she doesn't have any real friends. She just has guys drooling over her, none actually care to talk to her about her," Tsukune said, keeping his position in front of Kurumu.

"Do you honestly believe that? I could say that I watch a show about techno-colored ponies and I write fanfics about them, that doesn't mean it's true," Alessandro said.

"You're my friends, and I don't want you to hurt her. I want her to be our friend too," Tsukune said, plucking at Alessandro's strings. He was the first to give.

*Sigh* "fine, but if she gets out of line I'm taking those wings putting them on my wall as a trophy," Alessandro said, his sword dissipating and armor faded. He was back in human form and a bit unsteady on his feet.

"Same for me, but only because you supply me with blood," Inner-Moka said, taking the cross and placing it back on her rosary. She collapsed into Tsukune's arm with the same pink hair as before.

**The Next Day: Front Gates**

Tsukune and Alessandro walked through the front gate, talking about the happens of yesterday. Kurumu got there and quickly started rubbing her boobs on Tsukune. This earned a scowl from Alessandro and a confused look from Tsukune.

"Hi Tsukune. Since I can't have you with magic, then I guess I'll have to get you the old fashion way," Kurumu said, still rubbing her breasts on him. Alessandro face-palmed as Moka ran up to them.

"Hey, stop doing that. Tsukune is mine," Moka said, running up and grabbing other arm.

"No, he's mine."

"No, mine."

"Girls, please stop."

"Quiet!" both girls said at the same time, earning a laugh from Alessandro in the background. Moka reached up and bite down on Tsukune's neck.

"OH, not my blood…"

**A/N: yay, done. just quick word. I do watch a show of techno-colored ponies and write fanfics about them. it's kinda my thing. hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't then I apologize, or bring out the extinguisher. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello to my faithful readers, and goodbye flamers. this chapter is longer than both chapter before hand, but that's becuase i chose to pick a different form. before i kind of stuck to what the characters said, but now i am going to be pin-point accurate. this is incredibly difficult, but thankfully my TV can handle it. Alessandro is still badass, but i just made it so he wasnt focused on the fighting. he will allow others to fight, but if he is the only one who can get there then he shall intervene. He also doesnt care a whole lot about Yukari, hence why she didnt really talk to him a whole lot. it will be some time before i have the next chapter up, i have to work on my other stories to write and the level of feels is too much at the moment.**

**Yokai Academy: Exam Board**

Tsukune and Moka stood behind a small crowd of people, waiting to see what score they got on the exam from the day before. Tsukune was a little worried because he was not prepared with how quickly the exam crept up on them. He found his score and found that he hadn't done as badly as he had thought. Moka had done a lot better, which reminded him that she was smarter than he was. But he didn't mind as he saw Kurumu farther down the chain, finding he name close to the bottom. He looked around to try and find Alessandro, and sighed when he found the tall Italian farther up than Moka.

Alessandro had scored high up on the exam chain, scoring in the top five. The only one who surpassed him was someone named Yukari Sendo, a ten-year-old girl who was able to skip a lot of grades. She walked up to the board and saw her score, very proud of how she did.

Some of the students were not so happy for her, though. The class president and his two goons stood back, eyeing the little girl like she was lunch. Yukari was watching the group of three, ogling Moka. Her train of thought was interrupted when the class president decided he could.

"So you're the undisputed genius at school. I guess someone knew what they were doing when they let you skip all those grades, witch," the class president said, say witch like it was evil.

"Ya, going around school dressed in that little witch costume," one of the goons said, not wanting to look at her.

"Ya, but-" Yukari started, but was quickly interrupted.

"I don't want to hear your sob story, just you being in the same grade is enough to give me a head ache," the class president said, holding his hands to his forehead. Out of nowhere, three golden wash bins fell on top of their heads. They got up and were now angry.

"Why, I'll teach you, you little pre-pubescent piss head," the class president said, charging at Yukari. He was almost at her when Moka got in the way.

"Now you stop right there," Moka said, keeping herself between the bullies and Yukari.

"Ya, or else you'll have to answer to me," Alessandro said behind them, startling the three. He looked them in the eyes and was intimidating enough to get them to concede.

"This isn't over," the class president said, him and his goons leaving the group as Tsukune came over. "Come on you guys, let's go. Disgusting witch, I say just being in the same class as one is enough to make puke."

"Oh, Moka thank you," Yukari said. The three had gone to the cafeteria while Alessandro disappeared off somewhere. Moka and Tsukune thought it was weird how he always seemed to be wondering off somewhere.

"I believe I should introduce myself. I am Yukari Sendo."

"Ya, I've heard of you, but you're four years younger right?" Moka asked, causing Tsukune to do crude math.

"Four years? So what, you skipped a few grades?" Tsukune asked, being ignored by Yukari.

"Wow, so I guess that makes you supper smart, aren't you? And your outfit rocks," Moka said, causing Yukari to blush.

"That's very nice of you to say, but I'm not the impressive one. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, Moka, and you're kind hearted, and smart, and cool," Yukari said. Tsukune and Moka sat there, confusion consuming their minds and faces. "You see, I, uh…you should know…I love you more than life itself, Moka!"

Yukari jumped the table and tackle Moka done, Tsukune looking over to see if the two were fine before freaking out. Yukari was squeezing Moka's breasts.

"Every time I pass you in the hall, I fall more and more in love with you. And since you saved me from those monsters, I've decided that you're the one," Yukari said, squeezing Moka's breast's the whole time.

"Uh, what are you saying?" Moka asked, shock in her voice. "What do you mean the one?"

"Well, duh. I want you to be my girlfriend!" Yukari said, both Moka and Tsukune shocked by.

"Your WHAT!" Tsukune said, being ignored by Yukari.

"Uh, well, I think…well…I can be a girl and a friend," Moka weakly replied, not knowing what to do in the situation.

"Yippy, I'm so excited about this," Yukari said, rubbing her face into Moka's chest.

_Ya, no kidding, I can tell._ Tsukune thought, holding his nose from the constant nose bleed he had from the seen.

**Yokai Academy: Hallway**

Moka was walking down the hall, her face showing discomfort. Yukari was walking behind her, groping Moka's breasts. The students around kept staring, all commenting that Yukari was lucky to be squeezing Moka's breasts. Tsukune came running up, hysteria rampant.

"What are you two doing, you're both girls!" Tsukune said, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, Tsukune Aono, you should not have access to these perfect boobs. I mean, you scored average on the exam, your athletic skills is below par, you have no useful skills at all. I just couldn't be a more half-baked guy," Yukari said, still squeezing Moka's breasts. "Now you listen, and you listen real good. I don't want my darling Moka sullied with the likes of a creep like you. So, I'm declaring war on you!"

This shocked Tsukune, him backing up a little as Yukari let go of Moka's breasts to pull out her magic wand.

"Magic Wand: Brooms and Buckets. Magic wand: Brooms and Buckets. Abracadabra!"

Out of nowhere, random brooms and buckets started to attack Tsukune, causing Moka to get worried and Yukari to laugh. Tsukune was crying out in shock and pain.

"Ah, help me! These cleaning supplies are possessed!" Tsukune cried out.

"No, it's magic you simpleton," Yukari corrected.

"Magic?" Moka asked.

"Ya, you see, I'm a witch. It's sorta my thing," Yukari said, announcing to the both her monster form. "And if any dirty boy tries to get close to my Moka, well then they're going to me and my magic wand here."

While Yukari was laughing, she didn't notice that her new minions were engulfed in a dark aura and levitated off of Tsukune. Out of the literal shadows walked Alessandro, his hair white and hand consumed by the same aura.

"You're not the only one with powers," he said, squeezing his hand and the brooms and buckets crushed with it until the objects were nothing but dust. "Be more careful, Tsukune. I have things I have to do for the moment, meet you in the nurse's office." And with that Alessandro melted back into the shadows. The hallway was quiet, no one wanting to speak after seeing something they had never seen before.

Tsukune and Kurumu were in the nurse's office, dealing with the little cuts that were delivered by Yukari.

"Yukari Sendo?" Kurumu asked. Tsukune winced as Kurumu cleaned one of his cuts with a swab.

"I swear; I really don't know what to do?" Tsukune said.

"It sounds like you've had a really rough experience, Tsukune," Kurumu said.

*Sigh*"You have no idea. She won't even let me talk to Moka, I mean just look at the state I'm in," Tsukune said, feeling defeated. Kurumu not so much. She gave a light gasped and pumped her arms in victory.

_Yahoo that means it's just the two of us now. Way to g, Yukari. _Kurumu thought, standing up and going to the other end of the bed. She got on it on all four, moving towards Tsukune.

"As far as that girl's concerned, I've heard some things," Kurumu said.

"Really, what did you- uh, oyi," Tsukune started, but was surprised to see Kurumu on the bed. She started to crawls forward while talking to him, her breasts pushed forward some to make them seem bigger.

"Supposedly, she's some sort of genius, but in reality she's childish and bratty. And everybody in her class hates guts," Kurumu said, she almost on top of Tsukune.

"Oh…uh, really?" Tsukune said, trying not to look down at Kurumu's assists.

"She's probably really full of herself, her being so smart. You know how those brainiacs are," Kurumu said, completely cutting off any escape for Tsukune.

What the two in the room didn't know was that Yukari was just outside the window. She was seated on the ground so as to hide from their view should they look out.

"Tsukune, my most despised and hated rival, I'm going to beat you so bad, you'll never walk again," Yukari said, looking up at the window in menace. "This is my voodoo doll, and it's got your name all over it."

Yukari pulled out a doll of straw with a crudely drawn sad face on it. She took it and placed a piece of Tsukune's hair into it. She then moved the hand of the doll so it punched itself, making the real Tsukune do so in return. He fell onto the bed and Kurumu was surprised at what he just did. Yukari kept the doll hitting itself for a little bet.

"A guy like you doesn't deserve a pair of perfect breasts like Moka's," Yukari said to no one, but she laughed anyway. "Might as well give it up and get grabby with Miss Titty Pie there, instead."

Moka and Alessandro chose that time to enter the room; Moka the front door, and Alessandro from the dark closet. They both saw Tsukune groping Kurumu's breast, her liking it and him confused on why he was doing it. Moka stood dumbstruck, while Alessandro just face-palmed. Tsukune saw Moka standing there and tried to defend himself.

"Huh, Moka, no, it's not what it you think, I can't control myself" Tsukune said, his hands not leaving Kurumu's breasts. Moka gasped, thinking that Kurumu had done it again.

"Hey, what do you two think you're doing? You did it again; you used your loved charm attack on him, didn't you?" Moka accused Kurumu, turning completely away from the scene.

"Wait, you know I wouldn't do that!" Kurumu said, now trying to defend herself. She got up from the bed and took a step towards Moka, but was weighed down by Tsukune who had not let go of Kurumu's breasts.

"Then what's going on?" Moka insisted, asking what most of them wanted to know.

"I think it involves this," Alessandro said, holding Yukari up by her collar.

"Hey, put me down," Yukari said, flailing around to try and get free of Alessandro's superior strength. His hair was back to black and still straight down his back.

**Class Room: 1-3**

"Okay, I can't take this anymore," Tsukune said. The whole group was standing in the class room. Tsukune was on one side, Moka and Yukari in front of him, Kurumu was in between the two, and Alessandro was at the front board drawing something.

"Well, she's not bothering me very much," Kurumu said, mentally reflecting back to the nurse's office.

"Relax, she's just a little kid, it's not that big a deal," Moka defended, Yukari sticking her tongue out at Tsukune behind Moka.

"Ah, come on now. That's no excuse, she needs to know that she can't be going around messing with people like that," Tsukune argued. "I think it's about time she learned her listen."

"I suppose you're right, but…" Moka started to argue back but couldn't think of a counter-argument.

"Yukari look," Tsukune directed at the little witch behind Moka. "If you keep this crap up, no buddy is going to like you, and before long you'll end up with no friends."

"Who cares?" Yukari questioned, waving her hand in front of her face as though to keep a bad smell away. "I'm a genius, and as far as I'm concerned of people aren't at my level, then why the heck should I waste my time being friends with them anyway. Plus…what's the big deal? I've been alone from the very beginning."

This statement left Tsukune speechless as he remembered what it was like to be alone before Alessandro, Kurumu, and Moka. He started to say something, but three, golden kitchenware fell onto his head. Moka was shocked and wondered if Tsukune was okay, Kurumu stood dumbstruck and worried, and Alessandro couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Ha ha ha, oh man, you totally fell for that one," Yukari laughed, making a beeline for the door.

"Why you little brat, get back here!" Tsukune yelled out as Yukari ran out and down the hall. He ran out the door to chase after but Moka got to him first.

"Hey, you can't be losing your temper with a little kid like that, okay?" Moka said, lightly grabbing Tsukune's arm to keep him from pursuing the child witch.

"What about you?" Tsukune questioned with anger in his voice. "You need to stop hanging out with that brat."

"Tsukune…" Moka said silently, surprised he would say something like that.

Yukari was running down the side of the building, laughing it up at how she fooled Tsukune. But in the back of her mind, the only thing he could think of was what the other students had said about her. She remembered how she would sit at the front of the room and the other students stood at the back talking about her. She remembered all the mean and uncaring things they said about the young witch, thing that actually hurt her inside. The young witch finally stopped and stood still, her mind not what she wanted it to be.

"Who needs friends? I don't care," Yukari said to herself, feeling sad and lonely. It was while she was lost in thought that someone bumped into her, knocking her down.

"Ouch, that hurt you moron. Why don't you watch where you're walking, you jerk," Yukari said, not knowing who she was talking to.

"Well I suppose compared to you anyone would be considered a moron," a male voice said. Yukari looked up, already knowing who it was; the class president. The two goons who followed the class president showed up on either side of the class president to look down on Yukari.

"Well if it isn't little miss Rule Breaker?"

"Ya, you've gone and made our president angry."

"Well that doesn't have anything to deal with you guys, so leave me alone!" Yukari whined at the class president.

"Oh, but it does," the class president responded, picking up the little girl by her wrist. "When a student does something to disrupt class discipline, it's up to us to us to teach them a lesson." This did not put any reassurance in Yukari's heart.

**Class Room: 1-****3**

"…My point is, you're way too lean ante when it comes to Yukari," Tsukune finished arguing. Kurumu stood indifferent between to two, while Alessandro was hanging from the ceiling by his knees reading a book. He drawing was only half-complete, the lack of chalk being a factor. From what was visible it could have been (insert drawing idea here).

"But still, if you think about what she's feeling-" Moka started, but was cut off by Tsukune.

"If you look at it that way look at it, think about my feeling and how I'm getting pummeled to death over here," Tsukune said, his anger still getting the best of him.

"Don't you get it? You of all people should know what it's like to be different, Tsukune," Moka argued, still trying to defend Yukari.

"No, that's not the same thing," Tsukune retorted, not thinking it the same.

"You don't understand. I won't abandon her," Moka said, running out the room to find Yukari. Tsukune started to go for her, but stopped out of unknowing.

"She did say she didn't care if she was well liked. I mean, let's be honest, that is so like a witch," Kurumu said, crossing her arms in thought.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Tsukune asked, a little confused about the subject of witched.

"Witches are a distinctly different monster. They are half way between human and monster," Alessandro said, not looking up from his book. "Witches aren't really either human or monster. A long while ago, it was thought that witches were a link between humans and monsters. Now though, most look upon them as just half-monsters, which is incorrect. You are either a monster or not, you can't be a half.

"Humans have never really liked witches. The medieval witch hunts was one example of the hatred humans have towards monsters, they unfortunately didn't know the whole community of monsters. They aren't usually accepted by anyone, which might explain why she feels alone," Alessandro finished, still reading his book.

Tsukune paused to think about her predicament and his and saw the similarities that Moka had. He started to mentally beat himself up, when he figured out how to make things right.

"She's just like me, alone," Tsukune said in a low voice.

"Oh, you're not alone, you still have me," Kurumu said, moving to hug Tsukune but he moved out of the way. He ran out the room to go find Moka and Yukari. Alessandro decided to jump down from the rafters now. "That must be a good book?"

"It would be, but it's blank. I use it to make it look like I am reading, but in reality I would have finished a book this size in about ten minutes," Alessandro stated, confusing Kurumu. "Now are going to chase after them or what?"

**Yokai Academy Woods**

Yukari was slammed against a tree, landing on the ground in front of it. The three goons stood over her.

"Hey, what are you doing, that hurt," Yukari complained.

"'It hurts, it hurts,' why don't you go cry about it," goon one mocked.

"Ya, your voice is disgusting," goon two said.

"Yep, disgusting is exactly right. It makes me sick," the class president said. He then started to change into his monster form along with his goons. They grew in size and mass, as well as turning green. All three lizard-men stood over Yukari, hurting her morale severely. The young witch stood up, wand in hand to defend herself from the lizard-men.

"You're nothing except a disgusting, snot-nosed, shrimp-ass, punk, bitch who doesn't belong here," the president lizard said, his mouth seeming to not move. Yukari stood frozen as she had another flashback to how other students treated her. The pres-lizard decided she had enough time to think.

"Ah, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Magic Wand Attack!" Yukari shouted, holding her wand out in front of her. "Magic Wand Attack, Magic Wand Attack, Magic Wand-"

"Oh, just shut-up," the pres-lizard said, biting down on Yukari's wand. Yukari was shocked and in disbelief because he then bit down, eating her wand.

"Oh no, he ate my magic wand," Yukari dejectedly said, fear no growing in her heart. The pres-lizard spit out parts of the wand.

"Gross, I've never tasted something so terrible in all my life," the pres-lizard said.

"So what do you think we should with this one, hey?" goon one said to the pres-lizard.

"I say we eat her," goon two suggested. "There's plenty of fog, no one will see us."

"Ya, that's a good idea. She's a prepubescent, little runt, but at least she'll take the taste of that wand out of my mouth," the pres-lizard agreed, his mouth watering at the thought.

"Oh no, please help ME!" Yukari cried out, hoping someone was nearby.

"Get away from her right now," a voice said behind the lizard-men. All three turned to see none other than Moka standing there. Yukari was over joyed that Moka had arrived, but the other three were happy for another reason.

"Well, well, look who it is," the pres-lizard said, acknowledging Moka's presence.

"Hey, I just got a great idea, boss. How about we eat both of them?" goon one said.

"I second that motion," goon two replied.

"I got to admit, this one looks pretty taste, all plump and juicy. And most of she's got those, and this, and that," the pres-lizard agreed, point out Moka's breast, legs, and butt. Moka was taken back a little at the brazen these lizard-men had.

"I'm fine, just get out of here," Yukari called from behind the lizard-men. "As far as monster's go, these guys are a joke. Trust me, I can handle them myself."

"You got to stop doing that Yukari," Moka replied back, now surprising the witch. "Don't act so tough, if you're scared there's nothing wrong for asking for some help."

Moka was walking towards Yukari, not caring that the lizard-men stood between the two. The lizard-men stood in confusion as the pink-haired girl walked closer to the young witch.

"You really should try being more honest with yourself," Moka said, making Yukari think if she was right.

"But I…" Yukari started, but couldn't think of an argument.

"There's no reason to push yourself so hard, Yukari. Why bite off more than you can chew, you're still a little girl you know," Moka said, getting down on Yukari's level.

"I'm not pushing myself too hard," Yukari said, trying to defend herself.

"The truth is, you've been alone your whole life, right?" Moka asked, knowing it would get Yukari. "If you feel lonely, and you don't like being alone, then why don't you just say so?"

Yukari thought about it for a second, looking up at Moka in realization. She looked at Moka as tears started to fall from the vampire's eyes.

"I was the same, all alone, all by myself," Moka said, speaking only the truth.

"You too, Moka?" Yukari asked, not believing it right away. Moka only nodded slightly in answer, confirming that her story was true. Tear grew large in both their eyes.

"That's why I'll never give up on you," Moka said, wiping the tears away. "It's why I want to help you and be there for you, Yukari." Moka finished by placing her hands over Yukari's smaller ones.

"Thank you Moka," was all Yukari was able to say before crying into Moka. The taller girl held the crying witch in a loving embrace.

The three lizard-men stood on the side, wondering what the fuck had happened. They had been standing there, not knowing what to do. They then made a collect choose to attack and eat the two girls in front of them. Yukari though saw the pre-lizard coming and chose to chow down on his tail.

"Ouh, what do you think you're doing, you miserable little brat!?" the pres-lizard said, swiping at the witch. But he was intercepted by Tsukune, who had come and grabbed Yukari away from the lizard-man. He didn't get out unscathed as the pre-lizard had left his claw marks on Tsukune's back, ripping his shirt. The two landed on the ground a little ways form the three lizard-men.

"Wait, I don't get it. Why are you here?" Yukari asked Tsukune.

"I'm sorry about before, I get how you feel. I know what it's like to be all alone, too," Tsukune replied, but not convincing Yukari.

"No, you liar, you don't know anything," Yukari said, lightly hitting Tsukune. Tsukune still winced though as the pain from the claw mark registered in his mind.

"So come on, please let me do what I can to help you, okay," Tsukune argued back, silencing Yukari's protests.

"Okay, that's enough. This is getting ridiculous. For the past few minutes, it's been nothing but sappy mellow-drama," the pres-lizard said.

"It's time we stepped in to take care of these wimps," goon one said, charging at the two.

"As class president, you get to do he honor-girl," goon two said, charging next to goon one at Tsukune and Yukari. Moka cried out for fear that they won't be able to take down both lizard-men.

The two goons were about to hit when their claws were intercepted by one man. Alessandro stood in front of the two goons, his hair white and eyes glowing. He had the lizards' fists in each hand, scowling at the pathetic attempt to assault his friend. He looked back at a confused Tsukune and Yukari. Kurumu landed next to them, planning on helping out.

"Kurumu, get them out of here, I'll follow right behind you," Alessandro said, returning his attention back to the lizard-men.

"Right," was all Kurumu replied as she grabbed the two and flew off to Moka's position. This left Alessandro with two angry lizards.

He brought his hand that was holding goon two down to his waist, pulling the lizard's head to his shoulder. Alessandro then let go of the hand and brought his elbow up to connect with goon two's jaw, breaking something. He then brought the same hand down on goon one's elbow, bending it in a direction it was never supposed to bend. Alessandro then let go and spun around, landing a punch to the lizard's head. Both hit the ground without another word.

Alessandro then turned and ran towards the others to see if they were okay. When he arrived, it was a Mexican Stand-Off. The pres-lizard stood, waiting to attack the four. The four waited for him to attack. Tsukune then started to fall forward from his injury, causing Moka to run over to him. He tried to grab a hold of her but instead got a hold of her Rosary and pulled it off.

The cute, bubbly Moka was replaced with the hot, stern Inner-Moka to fight the lizard. The pres-lizard stared at her in disbelief, then growled at her.

"Get back you filthy trash," Inner-Moka said, staring coldly at the lone lizard-man.

_Is…is this Moka's vampire form?_ Yukari thought, holding up Tsukune. Alessandro quickly ran over to see what he could do for Tsukune.

"What, look at your hair, don't you know that getting you hair dyed is against school rules!" the lone lizard said, charging at Inner-Moka. "And that skirt is way too short!"

Moka moved to behind the pres-lizard, confusing it from its rage induced charge.

"You're not worth my time. The only way you pathetic losers can wield any power is to gang up on weak," Inner-Moka stated.

Such strength is against our school's rules!" the pres-lizard shouted again, once more charging at Inner-Moka.

"Know your Place!" Inner-Moka shouted, round-house kicking the lizard in the teeth and sending him skipping across the lake. Everyone looked out as the lizard-man hit a protruding log and sank to the bottom. Inner-Moka stood indifferent from the situation.

"I guess we can always count on Moka," Tsukune commented, now back up after Alessandro did some weird magic thing to his back.

"Why? I was so bad, and I did mean things to everyone. I don't get it, why did you guys come to save me?" Yukari asked.

"Didn't you hear anything we said? We came to rescue you because we all want to be there for you no matter what," Tsukune answered, summing up what was said. "You don't have to be alone any more. From now on, we'll be by your side."

That was it as Yukari broke down and started to cry. She cried big alligator tears, all tears of joy at knowing that now she would have friends to rely on. Alessandro looked on the group with a longing that could only be seen by Inner-Moka, who walked over to the massive being.

"So, why did you come? I know it wasn't to help Yukari," Inner-Moka questioned.

"Because, Tsukune is my friend and I'll help keep him safe for as long as he lives," Alessandro replied.

"Fine, how about this; what are you? I can't seem to figure out your stupid riddle," Inner-Moka asked, anger growing in her quickly.

"First, not a riddle, just in multiple languages. How about this, a real riddle? I am what would be told to bad little monsters in old legends to keep them in line. I am of shadows and mysteries, and can forgo the passage of time to my body. My power is created specifically to deal with something. Answer this and you will know what I am," Alessandro said, confusing Inner-Moka even more.

"You and your riddles, when are you going to give a straight answer?" Inner-Moka asked, stilling her anger.

"When you have been through what I have gone through, you'll know why I don't," Alessandro replied, a dark cloud forming over him. This was enough to scare even Inner-Moka, her never meeting a situation she couldn't handle. She didn't know what to say when Alessandro turned back to his human form and slumped over a little. The group decided to get out of the creepy woods for the day.

**A Few Days Later: Yokai Academy**

Moka and Kurumu were walking down the hall, talking about how well Yukari was doing now that she was being nice to people. Moka was glad to hear that Yukari was doing well. They walked into the class room to find Yukari hugging Tsukune.

"Oh my Tsukune, I just love you to death," Yukari said, hugging him even tighter.

"Yukari, what's up?" Moka asked, worried about the little witch.

"Hey guys, our classes are right next to each other, so I should come over and play some time," Yukari started, not answering the question first.

"Come over and play," Moka asked, not understanding the logic.

"Ya, it'll be fun. Because I already love you, Moka, and now I've fallen madly in love with Tsukune, too. Isn't that great?" Yukari answered. "When I got pushed down by Tsukune that time, for some reason it didn't make me feel like a kid anymore. What I'm mean is, I want him to push me down over and over again."

"No, wait. I really don't think that's a good idea," Tsukune argued, it falling on deaf ears.

"Oh no you don't. Tsukune is mine and don't you forget it," Kurumu said, now getting in a tug-of-war over Tsukune with Yukari. The two started to argue over who he belonged to. Moka got real dark for some odd reason.

"You people are just wasting your breathe," Moka said, causing them all to stop and look at her. "Tsukune belongs to ME!"

Moka jumped over to Tsukune, biting him right on the neck to suck his blood.

**A/N: and that's it, CUT! oh, this isnt a movie. fine, but i hope you enjoyed it. next chapter will not be away from the anime, and i'll be adding a new oc. i put some research into this and added some of my own, so i hope you all will like her.**


	4. Response

**This is to those who "hate" my story, but for some reason feel as though they know what is correct. Here is a little info for you; I am what's called a progressive writer, which means that I don't give anything away except what is currently happening. And if he was a perfect character, then why is he bound for defeat before the story even began? I know what the hell I'm doing, but you are so quick to judge that I wish to rip my hair out and throw my computer.**

**I am writing this story because I can, not because I want to appeal to everyone. If no one read this story, I would be perfectly fine with it. If people don't enjoy my story, then fine. You don't have to asses about it. I take constructive criticism, but now I might decide that I will be filtering my reviews, just because of a few. I hope you assholes are happy for pissing me off, because I have had it to my wits ends with you.**

**I shall keep posting chapters, just to make my case that no one can tell me that I can and can't do something with **_**MY**_** story. If you don't like it, you can bite my ass.**

**Sorry to those who do like my story, but I had to get this off my chest. I was tolerating them with the first two chapters, but I had figured that they wouldn't have gotten to chapter three if they "hated" it so much. Now so as to make this so I can post this, here is a small preview to Chapter Four.**

Tsukune walked down the hall, sighing at how strange things were getting. Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were sad for him, and the new girl her met wasn't helping matters. And Alessandro was just being weird, but Tsukune didn't fault any of them. He was human after all, and that was the issue.

He sighed as he got his bag from his room and walked to the bus stop, knowing the bus was to arrive soon. He didn't notice that Yukari had watched him go. The young witch ran to go fetch the others, fearing that Tsukune was going to leave them.

**Yokai Academy Bus Stop**

Tsukune stood at the stop, bag in hand. His head was hung in sadness and thought. He was focused so much that he didn't see the girls running over to him.

"Tsukune!" all three rang out, getting his attention. Tsukune looked up to find them running his way.

"Moka? Kurumu? Yukari? Rei?" Tsukune questioned, confusion entering his mind. He was still in thought when he was blasted by fire.

**Hope you who are loyal stay, and those who pissed me off, I hope you burn. Reply fans and let me know what you have to say about what monster Rei is. I'll give you a hint; she's a Japanese specific yokai, so I hope you know how to use Wikipedia.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey, finally finished this chapter. a few things. 1: this is to those who might have gotten this far and still not like Alessandro, you shall like this. 2: you get to learn what he is, or mostly what he is. 3: hope you all can go for some death and ass kicker.**

**Yokai Academy**

Alessandro and Tsukune were walking down the road that led to Yokai Academy's front gate. They were having a conversation about the rest of the school year when Moka came up and hugged Tsukune. Alessandro took that as his queue to leave, so he waved bye and headed to class. Kurumu came up next and took him by the other arm. Moka and Kurumu were in a tug-of-war over Tsukune, and to add more Yukari jumped onto Tsukune's back. All three girls were fighting over him, and he was the one caught in the middle.

Tsukune and the rest all somehow made it all to class. Class was proceeding as normal with Tsukune not paying attention, Alessandro drawing something in his book, Kurumu plotting on how to get Tsukune to be hers, and Moka was paying attention to Ms. Nekonome lesson. Tsukune was lost in thought when Ms. Nekonome asked him to read something from the book that was one his desk.

He didn't reply and kept staring off into space. Moka was hoping to snap him out of it by poking him in the back with her pencil. This worked, but didn't work as planned. He jumped up from his desk, confusion in his voice.

"What the hell am I supposed to do!?" Tsukune asked, earning looks from the whole class. He looked around, suddenly remembering he was still in middle of class. Silence took over the room.

"It's simple, just read this page out loud for us," Ms. Nekonome replied, thinking it to be a legitimate question. Tsukune was now embarrassed.

After school, Moka and Tsukune were on the roof of the school alone. Moka was quizzical about earlier.

"What was wrong with you in class today, Tsukune?" Moka asked. She stood next to Tsukune, a smile on her face.

"Oh, nothing, I just wasn't totally awake yet," Tsukune lied, hiding the real truth.

"Oh, okay. That's good to know," Moka said, believing his lie. "If you need to talk to be about something, you know you can right because…you and I…"

"Moka?" Tsukune questioned, wondering where she was going with this.

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"You smell so good," Moka said, Tsukune not thinking correctly.

"Oh, thank you. Wait, what?" Tsukune replied, quickly realizing what Moka was talking about.

"Just a little taste, okay?" Moka asked.

"NOOO!" Kurumu stated, pushing the two away from each other. Tsukune stood confused, Moka worrying.

"Look, you've been sucking Tsukune's blood way too much, Moka. That must be why he was spacing out in class today."

"Well, I didn't suck that much blood from him yesterday," Moka questioned herself.

"Ya, well you must have if he's acting this way," Kurumu argued.

"No, Moka's a vampire that drinks blood," Tsukune said, appearing a little pale and sunken in. Kurumu was worrying. "I'm happy to meet her needs."

"Oh, thank you Tsukune," Moka replied, being happy that she would get more blood.

"Ya, well I have needs too, you know? Kurumu said, using her love charm on Tsukune and rubbing her massive breasts onto him.

"NOOO!" Now it was Moka's turn to split the group up. "Stop it Kurumu. If you kiss him, Tsukune will become your slave."

The two kept fighting like this until Alessandro came up to get some fresh air. He saw the two fighting over Tsukune and couldn't help but sigh over that fact they were fighting over a human.

_When will they learn? _Alessandro asked himself, going to the ledge. They kept arguing for a few more minutes, now really trying the Italian's patients. He had enough and chose to change the subject.

"Hey, how about we all find Yukari and go get a bite to eat?" Alessandro offered, snapping the group out of their trance.

"Um, sure. Maybe all Tsukune needs is some food?" Moka replied, the other two also accepting his offer.

"Good, then let's go." And the group left the roof and the argument behind them for now.

They found Yukari, who also accepted the offer. The group made its way to the cafeteria, finding it mostly empty. A few tables had a handful of occupants at each, mostly students looking for a place to enjoy a social atmosphere to study. They each got some food and picked a table that was next to a lone girl with an empty tray reading a book. She was not much to remember, straight brown hair that traveled down to almost her knees. She was about average height and build, her body developed but not very well endued. Her eyes were not even interesting, being just a plain brown.

They all sat down and started to eat the food they got, all except Alessandro. He was looking around the room, acting as though someone was watching him. Tsukune saw that and thought he had a major case of paranoia.

"You know, Al, it was your idea to get food here," Tsukune said to his friend.

"Ya, it was. Hey, I just remembered I have something to do. Here, have my food. Don't want to waste good food," Alessandro said, handing his tray over to Tsukune. He then got up from the table and quickly left the Cafeteria. The group was watching him leave.

"He's weird," Yukari summed up in one word.

"I agree, why do you hang with him Tsukune?" Kurumu asked. "I mean, he had threatened to rip off my wings and tail for sport, he's an ass to the other Moka, and he's always running off to do something. I don't even know what type of monster he is."

"Well, he…" Tsukune started, trying to argue back.

"I think I might have an idea. See, I was reading on the different rare monsters, specifically those from Europe. I looked into monsters that are in ghosts stories, but I haven't been able to pinpoint him," Yukari started, food no longer interesting the group. "Now, the few monsters that scare others are vampires, werewolves, fire-demons."

"Well, he isn't a Werewolf. Not hairy enough," Kurumu commented.

"He isn't a Vampire either, not the right color eyes. And he once was wearing armor, but Vampires don't wear heavy armor," Moka commented as well, creating more confusion.

"I figured that much, so I looked into the fire-demon. No match. Alessandro is too dark to be a fire-demon. He also doesn't have the right build, too muscular," Yukari said, dismissing the fire-demon theory. "So, I looked deeper. I went very far back. I went so far as the first humans, and finally found something."

This got the whole groups attention, and the girl at the other table's attention too. They all got a little closer as Yukari pulled out an old book. The book was big and bound in ancient leather. The only reason the leather was in mostly one piece would have to be monster magic. The little witch opened the book to the very back, to an area that worried the group: "Restricted."

"I had to use a pretty powerful spell just to get into this section of the book, that's how 'Restricted' it is," Yukari said, surprise on everyone's mind.

"Wait, how can a section of a book be locked?" Kurumu asked, getting a weird look. The group didn't think she read books.

"Very difficult. It was designed by a powerful magic user, but he was powerful when this book was made. By today's standards he would be closer to an A-class monster," Yukari said. This earned more confused looks, but no one wanted to go too deep into magic.

"It says here that there is one creature that has actually been able to strike fear into the hearts of monsters and hope in the hearts of man. These creatures are not to believe to be monsters, but something more. It says that they were made by the…now this is weird," Yukari randomly stopped.

"What's weird?" Moka asked.

"It says that the four dark lords created them, but that can't be right. We only have three," Yukari replied, confusing the group.

"Maybe whoever wrote it made a mistake?" Kurumu suggested.

"I don't think so, how old is that book?" Tsukune asked, his curiosity pinged.

"I don't know, it doesn't have a year on it," Yukari said, looking in the front of the book.

"Maybe I can help," a voice offered next to the group. The all looked up and found the one girl standing there with her books in her hands. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I'm really good with ancient books. I could have a look at it."

"Um, sure. What's your name?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm Rei, Rei Monona," the girl said, happy that someone was actually talking to her.

"Nice to meet you Rei. Here, how old is this book?" Yukari asked, handing the book over to Rei.

She took the book and felt the cover, feeling each natural and unnatural crease in it. She closed her eyes, tracing her fingers on the bindings. Rei opened the book and felt on the pages, eyes opening to look at how the words are written. After a few minutes of looking over the book, Rei's brow frowned along with her smile.

"This is odd," Rei said to no one in particular. "This book seems to have been made in the times before recorded history. The book itself is ancient, along with the words. The language is complex and even older, but there appears to be a spell on it that allows the reader to understand what they're reading. I have never come across a book like this."

"So how old is it?" Yukari asked, needing to know.

"At least fifty five thousand years old," Rei said, shocking the entire table.

"Wait, are you saying that we have the first writings of monsters?" Yukari said, shock washing over her quickly.

"Yes, this book records what all the first monsters were. It probably tells of what they ate, although if I was to guess, most of it would consist of human flesh," Rei said.

"Wait, monsters used to eat humans?" Tsukune said, remembering back to what was said on the first day of school.

"Some still do, but for the most part they have switched to supplements that provide better nutrients and higher breeding capabilities. But when man was just entering caves, they were the main staple of diet for most monsters," Yukari said, scaring Tsukune some but he was able to hide it.

"Wow, but how does that get to what Alessandro is?" Kurumu asked, not liking the history lesson.

"Right, now where was I?" Yukari asked herself, quickly finding her page. "Ah here; they were created by the four dark lords, so as to create a balance between the dying human populations and the rapidly growing monster population. The first one create had a base of a dark magic, one that would protect it from weak monsters. To give the creature more power though, so as to act as shepherd, the dark lords made a deal with the dragons.

"The dragons will provide their souls to be spread out to a host, one that can hold a dragon soul. Unfortunately, only humans could hold a dragon's soul, and only a small percentage of them could. The power of the specific dragon in the man would be his second power, be it nature, water, energy, earth, wind, fire, or cosmic. These humans that had the soul could be the dark lords' shepherd.

"The first shepherd was of nature, so he had the power of the forest and its natural occupants on its side. He was trained in the use of his powers and sent to protect the humans. The dark lords though were unable to predict the rapid increase in power the creature had. In about ten years, the single could take on a vampire without fear of defeat.

"This creature's power increased in increments, each one increasing strength, the first three speed, third and fifth size, and fourth and fifth mutation. The fourth and fifth power levels were the dragon essence increasing in the creature, the claw and wings of the dragon available in fourth power level. The fifth power level is unknown, for none have been known to have seeing the final form. Only speculation is available.

"The only visible weakness is when they are in human form, before and after they have tapped into their power. More so after, for their bodies are not designed for the level of energy created from the experience. The more energy exerted the weaker after the experience. Recommend to not move into an area that one might enter. If one is spotted, leaving is most important," Yukari stopped reading for a minute, unable to comprehend how powerful the beings were. The rest of the group was waiting for her to continue.

"The rest are statistics, which you might want to hear."

"Life span: unknown.

"Food supply: unknown.

"Powers: known powers; dark magic, one of multiple (Nature, Water, Energy, Earth, Wind, Fire, Cosmic), rest unknown.

"Area located: human populations

"Danger level: extreme

"There is no recorded name for these creatures, but most just call them Monster Hunters."

The group all sat in shock. They tried not to believe that something of this power might be walking around the school unchecked. They didn't even know the truth of him being this Monster Hunter, but everything led to Alessandro being one. Kurumu spoke first.

"So now what, do we go to the headmaster?" Kurumu asked, not knowing what to do.

"I don't know, maybe we should speak to him. He might not be as evil as this book says," Tsukune replied, hoping that his friend wasn't a killer.

"Well you can go talk to him, I don't think it's a very good idea," Kurumu argued back.

"Well, if he had wanted to, wouldn't he have already killed you?" Rei asked, having only seen Alessandro.

"You know, now that you think about it. He could have killed any of us, he's had plenty of chances," Yukari said, being the most logical of the group.

"Ya, maybe these Monster Hunters have changed, just like some monsters have," Moka said, giving the Italian the benefit of the doubt.

"Fine, but do any of you know where he might be?" Kurumu asked, bringing them back to the fact that he disappears at random times of the day.

"No, but he has to be somewhere on campus," Tsukune said, hopeful that this won't end badly.

"Well, we should split up. He could be anywhere, and we have a better chance of finding him if we cover the whole school," Rei said, now feeling that she is a part of the group.

"Sure, Rei, that sounds great. Where should we all meet up when we find him?" Tsukune asked.

"How about the roof? That way if we have to fight him everyone with know about it," Kurumu said. The all agreed and moved out in different directions across the school.

Tsukune took the boys dormitories, he being the only one who knows the building. Kurumu looked in the main hall, hoping he was around the school store. Moka took the other half of school, none of them being there. Rei scoured the library, knowing the building best. Yukari was left with outside, not knowing how she was given it.

Yukari was looking around, actually hoping she wasn't the one to find Alessandro. She was walking on the side of the building when she noticed Tsukune was walking towards the forest. She was too far away to call for him, but she wondered why he was out there when he should have been in the boys' dorm. She saw he was carrying his bag with him, and it seemed full like he was leaving.

Yukari started to freak out. She was wondering why he was leaving the school, so the young witch ran to find the rest of her friends so they could go see what was wrong with Tsukune.

**Yokai Academy: Bus Stop**

Tsukune stood at the bus stop, bag in hand. He was still waiting when Kurumu, Moka, Rei, and Yukari came out of the woods shouting his name. He turned to look at them and got worried, he was hoping they would not have found him. Moka was almost to him when a blast of fire slammed into Tsukune, knocking him out.

Everyone stopped in their tracks, shock consuming them. Why would anyone want to hurt Tsukune? Who would want to hurt Tsukune? They looked in the direction that the blast had come from and they all saw Alessandro standing there, his hand still having smoke coming off it. Anger was the only thing on all their minds. Moka most of all.

"WHY!?" Moka screamed, her rage building each second.

"Because it's my job," was all Alessandro said, not paying the group any attention and walking over to Tsukune.

"STOP!" Moka shouted at him, causing him to hesitate and turn around.

"And why should I?" he asked, his arrogance showing. This did not set well with any of the girls.

"Because, if you want to get to Tsukune, then you'll have to go through me," Moka said, moving to where she was between Alessandro and Tsukune.

"Same here," Kurumu said, standing next to Moka.

"Me too," Yukari said, traveling to the other side of Moka.

"Same," Rei said, moving over by Moka. All four stood in the way of the Monster Hunter, all ready to defend Tsukune. Alessandro found this amusing, laughing at the group.

"Foolish girls, you don't know what you're doing," Alessandro warned. "Now step aside so I can continue my job."

"No, we'll stay here for as long as it takes," Moka said, her determination growing.

"Fine," Alessandro said, his demeanor darkening. His eyes fared their demonic blue and before they could blink he was right in front of them.

Alessandro grabbed Moka by her rosary, intending to lift her up by it. His heavy fist lifted the pink haired vampire, her body coming with his hand for the first few inches. But as gravity became a factor, the cross around Moka's neck broke and released her inner vampire.

Alessandro took a step back and watched as Moka grew more powerful right in front of him. The sky darkened and Inner-Moka was out, ready to face the foe in front of her. Anger was evident in her eyes, but Alessandro was not intimidated by it.

"So you're ready to actually fight me?" Inner-Moka asked, preparing herself to move when needed.

"I've been ready, but haven't. Now though, you are halting my job and that cannot be allowed. Now step aside for I do not wish to hurt you," Alessandro warned, not even fazing Inner-Moka.

"Do you really think an idle threat is enough to stop me?" Inner-Moka said, her rage growing at the man's arrogance.

"I don't threaten, I promise. And I promise you will not like what I have to do, so back off," Alessandro warned one more time.

"We know what you are, and even if you can take on a single vampire, I don't think you can take on all three of us alone," Kurumu said, piping into the stand-off.

"Ya, we can take you," Yukari said, confidence booming.

Alessandro just laughed. He laughed at their thought they can fight him. He laughed at their thought that they could beat him. He laughed at their false bravado. He laughed so hard that he actually walked back from them.

"You think you can take me?" Alessandro asked, his laugh now only a chuckle.

"Ya, we found out you're a monster hunter. And we found out that you can only face a single vampire," Kurumu said, her confidence rising.

"Ah, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. We don't call ourselves that anymore, too inaccurate. But in this situation, I guess it will do," Alessandro remarked. "And if I may ask, where did you get your information?"

"None of your business," Inner-Moka said, her wanting to fight growing each second of talking.

"Let's get down to business," Alessandro commented, disappearing again.

This time he reappeared next to Kurumu and he was not playing. He literally pushed Kurumu into the rest of the group, sending them flying. Moka was the first to recover, jumping from the mass before it crashed into the ground. She landed on the ground when a knee collided with her stomach. The air was knocked from her lungs and she was launched into the air.

Alessandro prepared to deliver another kick for Moka, but was interrupted by a blast of magic from Yukari. He was sent into the rock, becoming buried in it only a few inches. He looked over at the witch and pulled himself out of the rock as though he was getting out of a fog, and moved with extreme speed to remove the distance between him and his foe. He never made it to Yukari as Moka had her knee now collide with his abdomen.

Alessandro though was not going down that easy, for he grabbed her leg. Moka was surprised as no one had ever been able to grab her in a fight, or done what Alessandro was about to do. He moved his right hand to her ankle and whipped it around his head, pulling Moka with it. When the revolution was made, he released her ankle, sending the vampire flying. Moka crashed into the forest and took out a portion of trees with her body.

Alessandro turned back to Tsukune, and was actually caught by surprise as Kurumu flew up behind him and raked his back with her nails. This left four trails of claw marks on his back that burned with a pain he hadn't felt in a long time. He screamed in pain as he fell down from the force. Kurumu got cocky and turned to attack from the front. As she was about to reach him, a powerful surge of magic engulfed his body.

His once unprotected body was now covered in plate armor that covered his whole body. His face was hidden by his helmet, but his eyes were visible. They alone were enough to strike fear into the hearts of any enemy. Kurumu was unfortunate that she was too close to pull away from crashing into the Monster Hunter. He didn't allow it to happen.

Alessandro backhanded the succubus, knocking her away and in pain. He looked over at Tsukune and saw that Rei was standing over him, trying to see if he was okay. Alessandro continued his walk over to finish his job. Yukari thought otherwise.

A magic cage surrounded the Monster Hunter, halting him in his march. He looked at Yukari and a grin could be seen under his darkening helmet. He grabbed the bars of the cage and pulled them apart, destroying the cage as though it was paper. He continued towards Tsukune.

"Know your PLACE!" Moka shouted, delivering that kick from before to Alessandro's head. Moka could hear the metal groan in protest as she saw him crash into the rock, entering the rock and making a cave.

"Yahoo, go Moka," Kurumu said, picking herself off the ground.

"Ya, way to go, Moka," Yukari agreed.

Moka only thought that he wasn't worth her time if he could be defeated so easily. She crossed her arms and stood indifferent from the situation. The rest of the girls moved towards Tsukune.

"Is he okay?" Kurumu asked Rei.

"He should be, just seems to be unconscious," Rei replied, everyone releasing a sigh of relief. The situation seemed to be coming under control.

"Do you really think a simple kick could defeat me?" a voice said from the new cave. Alessandro walked out the cave, his helmet partly caved in.

He grabbed the busted side of his helmet and ripped it off, the metal groaning loudly as he did so. He threw the piece away as though it was useless, and then pulled the rest of the helmet off. He skin underneath was pale and his eyes where even more intimidating with the helmet off. His long hair flowed as though a breeze was constantly blowing it. He was breathing heavy, using much of his energy surviving the hit.

Moka didn't give him a chance to move as she moved at him with a speed that even scared him. Her knee rammed into his stomach, removing his air. She then put all her power into her elbow, sending it into the back of his head. He hit the ground, sending a small dust cloud to enter the air. He started to push himself up, his energy quickly leaving him.

Moka put her foot on his back, pushing down with the same effort he was pushing up with. She grinned at the position she had him in, and knew that he wasn't in a place to fight back.

"Any last words before I knock you out?" Moka asked, her pride increasing.

"Ya, I still have a job to complete, and I shall," Alessandro said, lifting himself up a little.

He pulled his right fist up, covering it with dark magic. He then punched the ground, sending the magic into the ground. Screams went off as a dark spike erupted from the ground from under Tsukune, lifting him up in it. Shock consumed the girls, not knowing why Alessandro would kill Tsukune. Alessandro smiled and fell unconscious, his dark armor vanishing. His hair returned to its black and his shirt was still ripped, the claw marks bleeding.

The girls all looked at Tsukune, their hope dying with him. Tears started to flow freely, all for the loss of their love. Even Rei had tears falling, even though she had just met him. They didn't notice that Tsukune had changed into doppelganger. His skin shrunk and pulled into a skeletal structure that resembled human. He was green and looked closer to an insect than a human. Its eyes closed from the sudden death.

All the girls looked at the doppelganger and thought that that was what they had fallen in love with. They all looked at the corpse, none paying attention when Tsukune walked out of the woods.

He looked at the situation and was instantly confused. He saw Alessandro on the ground, his back bleeding, the girls surrounding a corpse of something on a spike, and Inner-Moka was out. His confusion grew every second he looked until he decided to ask what was happening.

"Um, girls, what's happened here?" Tsukune asked. All of them looked over and their faces lit up as they say the real Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu said, running over and hugging Tsukune in her chest. "We all thought you were dead."

"Tsukune!" Yukari shouted out, hugging Tsukune from behind him. He was now really confused and suffocating.

"Ugh, let him go, or you'll suffocate him," Inner-Moka said, crossing her arms and trying to distant herself from the group.

Rei got up and ran over, tears still flowing down her face. She just hugged him, Kurumu backing off a little.

"Wait, you all thought I was dead?" Tsukune asked, the group now calmed down.

"Ya, Yukari saw you leaving the school and we all came over to see what was wrong when Alessandro shot the other you with fire," Kurumu said.

"We all fought him and beat him, but not before he used his magic to kill you, or the doppelganger that looked like you," Yukari continued the story.

"Wait, you all beat him? But how, I thought he was more powerful than any monster?" Tsukune asked.

"He might be, but against the three of us, he never stood a chance," Yukari said, pride beaming from her.

"If we didn't have Moka here, we might not have been able to defeat him," Kurumu said, sending some praise over to the vampire.

"Is he okay?" Tsukune asked, caring about his friend still.

"He's just unconscious, he should be fine if you can get him bandaged up," Inner-Moka said.

A groan was heard from Alessandro. Everyone looked over, finding him trying to pick himself up. He failed, falling back onto his face. It was actually pitiful. Tsukune didn't care what he had done, he moved over to try and help him. Inner-Moka moved next to him, ready to take Alessandro down again if he tried to attack the real Tsukune. Tsukune got down and tried to lift the Monster Hunter, but he was too heavy to move.

"Could I get some help?" Tsukune asked, looking at the girls. None of them move to help. "Come on, you guys. Why aren't any of you wanting to help?"

"We thought he was trying to kill you. And he tried to kill us too," Kurumu said, stating good reasons not to try and help.

"It's okay," a whisper said from below Tsukune. He looked down and Alessandro was awake. "They don't need to come help me, I've been through worse."

The monster Hunter got up, weakness able to be seen by a blind person. He started to walk towards school, not even looking at the group. Inner-Moka was not having it, for she got in his path.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inner-Moka asked.

"The nurse's office, I need to dress this wound. And I need a drink," Alessandro said, stepping around the vampire and continued walked. She didn't try to stop him, knowing that she could handle him now.

He kept walking, the whole group following silently. They wanted to keep an eye on him, and this was the best option to them. The followed him to the nurse's office and watched him bandage up his back wound and lay in the bed. Sleep over took the Monster Hunter and the need for Inner-Moka was no longer needed.

**Nurse's Office: The Next Day**

Alessandro woke up, his body sore from the punishment from the day before. He looked around the room and found Tsukune was there, bringing a tray of food for Alessandro. Tsukune saw he was awake and smiled a little.

"Hey Al, how are you feeling?" Tsukune asked.

"Like shit, but I'll live," Alessandro stated, cuasing Tsukune to laugh a little. "This for me?"

"Ya, I thought that you might get hungry. You didn't eat the food yesterday and must have been hungry," Tsukune said, putting the tray on the table next to Alessandro. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shout."

"What are you? I mean, we know you're a Monster Hunter, but what does that mean?" Tsukune asked.

"I'll tell you, but I need to tell everyone. Bring them here after school, and I promise to tell you the entire full story," Alessandro replied, sincerity in his voice. Tsukune smiled, glad that his friend was willing to talk.

"Okay, then we'll see you after class. See you later," Tsukune said, walking out of the room.

"Ya, I'll see you later. I hope you're ready," Alessandro said, drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Yokai Academy: Nurse's Office**

Alessandro laid in the bed, still feeling sore from the ass kicking he was delivered. He sighed as he wished his bag was with him, but that would have to wait until Tsukune and his harem got there. He shook his head at how a simple human could attract all these girls attention. Alessandro knew why they didn't fall for him, and he was fine with it. They were too crazy for him.

Alessandro stared at the ceiling, counting all the grooves in it. He eventually got to 1,213 when the door opened. He looked and found it to be Tsukune with his harem. Alessandro just nodded to them as they circled around the room.

"Glad you all could make it," Alessandro started, any anger in him gone.

"Wait, before we begin, I would like to apologize for the other me," Moka tried to say. Alessandro raised his hand to her to silence her.

"No apology is needed. She did what she was supposed to do," Alessandro said, making Moka relax since she didn't need to apologize to him. She was still mad about she thought he had done to Tsukune.

"Oh, Al, here's your bag," Tsukune remembered, hadn't the bag to Alessandro.

"Thanks," he said, digging in the bag and pulled out a bottle. The bottle was written in a strange language, one that the occupants couldn't read. He pulled the top off and took a swig of the drink. He kept the bottle in his hands and looked at everyone. The strong smell of alcohol started to fill the room.

"Um, what is that? It smells bad," Yukari asked, holding her nose to prevent to assault on her nose.

"Bockbier, it's a German beer," Alessandro said, shocking the occupants of the room.

"Wait, you have alcohol on campus? But your underage, heck we're all underage. How were able to even get that here?" Yukari asked, knowing the rules best.

"Yeah, I got it while I was over in Germany. They don't have a drinking age there; it's if you can see above the counter you can buy. And I have this one for situations like this, were I'll be talk a lot and need something to take the edge off," Alessandro said, taking another swig of the alcoholic beverage.

"But we're not in Germany, you can't be drinking that," Moka said.

"Can I have a taste?" Kurumu asked. "What? I've had a drink before, it was wine but still."

"I wouldn't recommend this to someone who isn't ready for this. Bockbier has about 16% percent alcohol, more than a bottle wine. You would be shit-faced before you finished the first sip," Alessandro replied, killing Kurumu's want of the drink.

"Then how are you able to drink it?" Kurumu asked.

"Because, I'm not as young as I look, but I'll get into that later. I asked you all here because you all deserve the truth. First, where did you learn about Monster Hunters?"

"Yukari, she found a book and it was in the restricted section of the book," Tsukune said.

"May I see it?" Alessandro asked, holding his hand out to Yukari.

"Um, sure." She handed the book over. "But you have to unlock the section, I can't seem to anymore."

He ignored her and opened it to the restricted section with no difficulty. They all watched him read over what Yukari had the other day. He then closed the book and placed it into his bag.

"Hey, I checked that out. I need to return, or I'll be charged for it," Yukari said.

"I'll cover the costs. I'm surprised that book actually survived, considering how much effort was put into hiding our existence. What you all read was an ancient rendition of what I am. It is now incredibly inaccurate, and when I'm done you'll see why," Alessandro said, surprising them. "I know you all might have some important questions, but please hold onto them until I finish. I assure you that they will be answered."

"Now, we are going to start with a few facts. First, we are not called Monster Hunters. We call ourselves Shadow Knights. A lot easier to remember and prevents the misunderstandings associated with it. Second, we don't kill uselessly. We only kill when the balance could become or is upset. I'll explain why later. And if I start to fall asleep, someone please wake me up.

"As you read, the first shadow Knight was created to build a balance between humans and monsters. The humans were barely able to pick grass, so they were completely unprepared for the massive number of monsters in the world. Most monsters saw them as an easy form of food. The four dark lords knew that it would be wrong to exterminate a species just for the sake of food, but they couldn't directly interfere. So the first Shadow Knight was made.

"No one knows his name. We don't even know if he had a name, but that's irrelevant. The dark lords got a different array of monsters to train the Shadow Knight in all their weaknesses and those of other monsters. He wasn't very powerful, so he had to have a higher knowledge of how monsters worked. We don't know how long he trained, but it is now the base for how we are trained today.

"After his training, the dark lords released him to protect the weak humans. They didn't hear anything from him for ten years. They started to get worried; they weren't able to find him with their magic. They feared he had gone rogue, and knew that it was dangerous for him to be left unchecked. They sent out a word to all monsters to keep an eye out for him. That must have been around when that book was made.

"It took them a year, but they were able to locate him. He had a settlement made and was taking in humans that were able to reach his location. They were glad that he wasn't roaming the world, looking for monsters to kill. They left him alone for some time, but kept a close eye on the place. It took a few years, but the found that he was preparing for an apprentice. He must have thought his death was closing in.

"The next century is kind of lost. No one knows what really happened there except for the dark lords and the first Shadow Knight, but after that century he had an army of forty strong. The darks lords got scared, for none of them knew how he forged an army so large or how he had lived for over a hundred years. They didn't know how much his power had grown, or what had come from it.

"The dragon soul in him had made granted him immortality. And he found that as he tapped more into his power, the more destruction he could cause. Fortunately for the monster races, he was a reasonable and kind hearted man; the reason why he was chosen by the dark lords in the first place."

"Wait, you mean to tell us that you're immortal?" Kurumu asked, stunned by this fact.

"I thought I asked that all questions be held until I was finished?" Alessandro replied, scowling over at Kurumu.

"Sorry," she said, shrinking a little.

"It's fine," he said, calming down a little and taking a drink from his alcohol. "To answer your question, yes I am immortal. But I will not live forever, for there are rules, which I will get to later.

"So, with his extended life and army of Shadow Knights, the four dark lords were terrified at this level of power. They didn't know what they could do to take down this foe, but they knew something had to be done.

"Now, one of the dark lords, I don't know what he was, wanted to go and quickly kill the Shadow Knights. He felt that they were a menace and thought it was a mistake to make them in the first place. Without permission from the other dark lords, he gathered a massive force as three thousand monsters. This force was the entire population of the monsters, and they were all looking to fight for this dark lord.

"Being the fool he was, he led a charge against the settlement that was the Shadow Knights. The battle lasted for days, neither side surrendering to the other. Even with their numbers small, the Shadow Knights were able to defeat the enemy army with only the loss of one Shadow Knight. Basking in their glory, they decided to take out the dark lord that had led the attack.

"Of the thirty nine total Shadow Knights that fought the dark lord, only fifteen came out alive. The first Shadow Knight was one of them, him holding the head of the dark lord in his hands. He then went to the meeting place of the dark lords, head in hand.

"He arrived and threw the head on the table, showing them what happens when they are attacked. None of them wanted another bloody battle, especially since the Shadow Knights left each had a powerful element. An arrangement was made, one that would limit the Shadow Knights so that we didn't over whelm the monster or human numbers.

"The deal was this; only fifteen Shadow Knights could exist at one time. It was later increased to thirty as the human population started to get out of control. We would keep the balance between the humans and monster; the dark lords would try and find way to integrate the two worlds together without blood. Both sides chose an age to remove the powers of the Shadow Knights, and so a cap of ten thousand years was put onto the Shadow Knights. The first Shadow Knight knew that if another took his place, it could spell doom for everyone. He asked the dark lords if he could be the exception, which they accepted.

"Today he is known as only The Master. He presides over all, but he does not. We are more of a direct democracy, dictating each other and enforcing our laws," Alessandro took a moment to take another drink from his beer. The bottle was mostly gone, but he was still completely sober.

"Now, we are only to kill when we have to defend the balance. One example was yesterday. That doppelganger was planning to take the place of either the North Korean or Chinese leader. He was going to start a nuclear war, wiping humanity off the map. I found out about it on my third day here, so I've kept an eye on him to make sure that he would not make it out of here.

"In a way to ease tensions between monsters and Shadow Knights, we destroyed all records of us. Every time our identities have been discovered, we have had to erase it from the minds of those who have found out. I'm not going to do that to any of you. The past hundred years have been a time of union. So we are trying to still keep the balance, but if our identities are found out we allow them to keep the information. The price is that this information not be allowed to enter anyone else's ears. Can you all do this?" Alessandro asked, waiting for a reply from everyone. He didn't wait long as they each agreed; all knowing that the fact that monster killer was on campus would terrify everyone.

"Good. Now onto me. You all have earned a glimpse at my life.

"I was born in 162 B.C., under the time of the Roman Republic. I was a farmer, third born of my family. Money was never a problem, but I felt that I wanted more out of my life. At fourteen, I left to join the Roman Army. I was a bit young, but with years of farming had made me strong and just as abled boded as most men at sixteen. I never made it to the army grounds.

"The woods to get to the next town were told to have monsters inside, but I had never worried about fairy tales. I was surprised when a man in old armor came up to me. I know now that it was Greek. He came up to me and told me to come with him. I looked at him like he was crazy and just kept going. He didn't take no for an answer, so I did the only thing I knew. I took me sword and turned to fight him.

"He didn't even skip a beat. His weapon was out, which was a pole arm, and he knocked my weapon out of my hands. I was about to tackle him when I heard howls. A pack of werewolves sped out of the forest, surrounding us. I grabbed up my sword and prepared to defend myself. The most of them lunged at once, all aiming for the man with me. I was pushed away, but had an issue of my own. The two that hadn't attacked the man aimed themselves towards me.

"The first one charged and the only thing I could do was freeze, and wait. The wolf was almost on top of me when I plunged my blade into his chest, the end protruding out the back. He was the first monster I had ever killed. The creature howled in pain as he backed away, the sword remaining in my hands. This got the rest of the werewolves' attention. Luckily, the man was tired of them. He used an energy blast and blew them all away, sending them to who knows where. I thought I could at least thank him.

"All he wanted was for me to join him, and so I agreed. I didn't know what he had done, but I didn't want to be on his bad side. He took me to what looked like a bunker in a hill, one that looked older than modern civilization at the time. We went in and he said it was a time chamber. Time in the chamber moved normally, while time in the real world was more or less at a standstill. There, he trained me for three hundred years. When I came out, I was a Shadow Knight.

His name was Bardas. He was a Shadow Knight, whose sole purpose was to train the next generation. He was about eight thousand years old, and was born in Sparta. I was the last apprentice he taught, so we traveled together for the years after. I learned everything he knew, as he was preparing me to truly replace him.

"Europe was great, no matter the time period. I've been to a few African nations, but the continent never appealed to me. Australia was too weird, only been there once. I've actually enjoyed Asia the most, considering only certain monsters can be found here. Never been to the Americas, but that's because we made a deal with the original colonists not to intervene unless asked by the current leaders. Me and Bardas had some fun times. But like all good things, they eventually ended.

"His time was up, and his powers removed. He went and lived in the human world, a place he had helped protect with the Shadow Knights he produced. He was in the human world for a few years before his death. A car crash. One of the best Shadow Knights are killed in a car crash, can you believe it? I was depressed for years.

"Thinking I could carry in his footsteps, I took a couple of apprentices. It was never my thing, so I haven't taken any more. That was when the Master came to me and said we had to build stronger relationships with monsters, so he sent me here. He said I was the only one not doing something, and I need a high school education. So here I am," Alessandro said, finishing his story. The whole room was quiet as the information was tried to be absorbed.

"So how old are you?" Tsukune asked.

"3114 years old," Alessandro replied, shocking the whole group.

"So how were you able to be invited to this school?" Moka asked this time.

"I just use the last two digits of my age, which makes me fourteen in the schools eyes. But the headmaster already knows I'm here. It's hard to hide yourself from one of those that made your kind," Alessandro said.

"So how were you able to remove Moka's rosary?" Rei asked, knowing that only a select person can remove it.

"Shadow Knight Magic nulls out monster magic. So when Kurumu used her love charm on me, all it did was deflect and dissipate. Or like with Moka's rosary, just touching it made the seal very easy to break. Pulling it off was not my intention, but it doesn't take a lot of force to remove once the seal is gone," Alessandro replies, making Kurumu stop worrying about her magic on him and Moka to understand how.

"So what other magic can you do?" Yukari asked, her excitement high.

"My dark magic is actually pretty powerful. I can create solid objects with it, but they only last as long as I am focused on it. I can also meld into the shadows and exit at any other location that contains shadows. I am also a fire element, so anything dealing with fire would is my home field advantage," Alessandro said.

"If you're supposed to be so powerful, how were we able to beat you yesterday?" Yukari asked.

"I have a power lock on. The Master thought that if I had full access to my powers then this school wouldn't have survived. And I wasn't trying to kill any of you. If I had been, then I would have," Alessandro said. "I have a pair of swords that I can bring out while in form two. They are designed for killing any monster, but werewolves more than any other."

The group took a second to allow that to sink in. They had thought it was too easy to take down Alessandro, and now they knew why. They wondered at what would have happened if he had brought out his weapons.

"Hey, thanks for listening. I haven't talked to anyone about any of this," Alessandro said, content on his face. "But that doesn't mean I'll stop doing weird things. I still have a balance to maintain. I'll see you guys in class tomorrow, I need some more rest, so goodnight."

Everyone bid the Shadow Knight a good night and left him alone. They all had a new understanding of this man, and they knew that it probably wasn't best to tell others. They stopped thinking of him though as Kurumu went to rubbing her breasts on Tsukune while Rei hugged his arm. Yukari dropped a gold washtub onto Kurumu and Moka bit down on Tsukune's neck to drain some more of his blood. Life was back to normal…kind of.


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello, my readers. Glad you've made it here.**

**Alessandro: Yes, it is good that someone likes this.**

**Me: Al, what are you doing here?**

**Alessandro: Hey, this is your head, I have control here.**

**Me: Well, go away.**

**Captain Jack Sparrow: No, I don't think so.**

**Me: FFFUUU- Screw it, here's the next chapter. No, Jack that's my Peanut!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire, but I do own the OC's.**

**Yokai Academy: Class Room 1-3**

The new class day has started at Yokai Academy and everyone was thrilled. A few days had gone by after the truth was told to Tsukune and his entourage and everything seemed to be getting back to a semi-normal. They were all sitting in class, waiting for Ms. Nekonome to begin the day.

"Okay everyone, it's time for you to join a club," Ms. Nekonome said, being her normally cheerful self.

Tsukune was again lost in thought of joining the soccer team and how he thought it would impress Moka. He was still lot in thought as Ms. Nekonome kept talking.

"The objective is to help you blend into human society, so participation in this is mandatory. In this, class, you'll learn just how to act like humans, appreciate the arts they've developed, and a deeper understanding of the human culture," Ms. Nekonome told the class. "Now in order for your transformation into the humans is to be complete, you must have a firm understanding of humans themselves. And always remember this: You must never reveal your monster form, no matter what."

"Um, excuse me," a student asked, raising his hand.

"Yes?"

"Your tail," the student said, pointing out that Ms. Nekonome's tail was out. Ms. Nekonome meowed and clawed the student, her being scared and embarrassed.

**Club Convention**

Everyone was outside the buildings, either looking for a club to join or advertising for people to join their club. People walked from booth to booth, looking at what each club had to offer. Some were looking for something specific, others something just for whatever peaked their interest. Moka and Tsukune stood at the entrance of the convention, looking at all the signs.

"Wow, there's a lot of different clubs, aren't there?" Tsukune blurted subconsciously.

"Hey, I've got a good idea. Let's join the same club," Moka said, practically dragging Tsukune into the crowd.

Alessandro watched them go off, shaking his head. He thought it a waste to walk through the crowd, but he had to. He sighed and started forward, slithering through the crowd. He didn't know where it was, but he kept looking for a specific club. In his searching he saw Moka and Tsukune looking at an array of odd clubs that didn't suit them. After a while of searching though, he found what he was looking for.

The sign said "Wrestling Club" and out behind the booth was a ring marked in the ground. In front was a burly student, looking to be a junior. The student had his arms crossed and looked at the Italian as though he was another meal. Alessandro walked up to the student without any signs of fear.

"I'm here to join the wrestling club," Alessandro said, looking up at the massive student. _He's fucking taller than me, holy crap._

"And what makes you think you can join, little monster?" the student said, him now looking down. Alessandro could see a tuft of brown hair on the student's head.

"Because I can do this," Alessandro replied, pulling his fist back and delivering a powerful punch into the students iron gut.

The student was thrown backwards through the stand and into the empty ring behind him. Alessandro walked through the rubble, standing tall and proud. The student stood up and laughed. Everyone else around just looked at the large student like he was crazy.

"Ha, ha! I haven't met anyone who could do that to me. You got stuff freshman," the student said. The burly student walked over to Alessandro and stuck out his hand. "Welcome to Wrestling Club."

Alessandro reached and shook the student's hand, only to be lifted and slammed down on the ground. Or so the student thought as Alessandro used his legs to absorb the fall. Using his knee, Alessandro hit the student in the wrist with an audible pop. The massive student released Alessandro involuntary, his hand no longer responding to his commands.

"One thing I learned while in Italy: never underestimate your opponent," Alessandro said, moving back and taking a defensive stance. He waited for the student to attack him, but instead he laughed again.

"Man, you really know how to fight. Good, maybe we can actually win a few competitions this year," the student said, popping his wrist back into place. "I had to test you, to see if that first hit was a fluke or not. People call me Choke," Choke said, moving in front of the Italian. "What do people call you, foreigner?"

"Name's Alessandro Serafino," Al said, bowing to Choke.

"Man, that's a mouthful. I think I'll just call you Foreigner, easier to remember," Choke said.

"Meh, I can live with that," Al said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ha, ha. I like this guy, he knows his stuff. Hey, Welcome to Wrestling Club. Our first meeting is on Monday in the gym right after school. There you will be formally introduced to the rest of the club and the rules will be set," Choke informed Alessandro.

While they were talking, a girl came up to them. She had sea green hair and was wearing only a bikini top and bottom robe. She walked over seductively to Choke.

"Hi, I'm Tamao Ichinose and I'm president of the swimming club. I would like to extend an invitation to you and your club, as we don't have any male members as of yet," Tamao said, flashing a seductive grin at Choke. Choke was instantly in a trance by the girl's beauty and the fact she just asked him to join her in a swimming pool.

"Um, uh, yeah. I'll definitely be there. What about you, Foreigner, you going?" Choke asked Alessandro.

"Me and a pool? No thank you. I don't have much love for water, but don't let that keep you," Alessandro politely declined.

"Oh, but we at the swimming club would love to have you join us," Tamao said, getting closer to the Italian. "I hear foreigners are pretty good swimmers."

"I am, just had a bad experience in the sea. Haven't been in a body of water since," Alessandro said, finding every possible excuse not to go.

"Well, I'm sure I can replace that bad experience with a more pleasurable one," Tamao said, getting even closer to Alessandro. He felt trapped and eventually gave in, mostly because he couldn't find any other reason not to go.

"Fine, I'll go. But don't expect me in the water long," Alessandro gave in to the girl.

"Excellent, can't wait tell I see you both there," Tamao said. She then turned and walked away, swaying her hips ever so slightly.

"Dude, I can't believe you didn't want to go," Choke said, looking down at the Italian. "I mean, come on. A pool with lots of girls in bikinis, and us with our looks. What woman wouldn't want us?"

"You have no idea what women think of me," Alessandro whispered, low enough that Choke didn't hear him.

"What was that?" Choke said, still in a have daze.

"I said, 'You're right, what I dumbass I can be sometimes,'" Alessandro said, shaking his head.

"Hey, I don't judge. Now let's go get some babes," Choke said, running off to probably get his swim trunks. Alessandro also moved off to buy a swim trunk, considering he didn't think he would be getting in water again.

**Later: Yokai Academy Swimming Pool**

Everyone was at the pool, swimming around with at least one of the girls from the club with them. Everyone except Moka, who was still in her uniform and staying as far away from the water as possible. She was watching Tsukune with Tamao, and she was not happy. She was expecting them to be together the whole time, but then something swam right between the two, splitting them up. Alessandro popped out of the water on the other side of the pool and quickly got out, pushing his long hair back.

He looked over at Tsukune and Tamao and laughed. He found some amusement in it and Moka couldn't help but be grateful to the Shadow Knight, which made her shiver at the thought of his power here. He grabbed his towel off the fence and moved towards Moka.

"Hey, Moka. Surprised to see you here,' Alessandro said, drying his hair so that no water got near Moka.

"Why is that?" she asked, keeping an eye on the pool.

"Because you're a vampire. Remember, I'm trained on all the strengths and weaknesses of all monsters. I know that vampires are weak against silver and water, and resistant to minor heat. Also, vampires have developed a form of immunity to harsh UV Radiation," Alessandro said, finished with his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist. His hair was a mess, but he didn't seem to care.

"Well, Tsukune wanted to join and I didn't want to leave him alone with that woman," Moka admitted. "So what club did you decide to join?"

"Wrestling Club. The team captain is here, and he kind of forced me to come. I really don't like water," Alessandro said. Moka was confused a little by this.

"Why? I thought nothing scared you?" Moka wondered.

"I'm not afraid, I just don't enjoy it. I'm a fire element, remember. We instinctually don't like water, add that to different places I've been and you're lucky I even take showers," Alessandro admitted, not feeling so high and mighty.

"I'm sorry," Moka said, thinking it would help.

"No need, I've learned to stay away from water. That doesn't mean I'm a shitty swimmer, but I do have a tendency to go from swimming like a fish to swimming like a rock," Alessandro said.

"Oh," was all Moka said. Alessandro moved away and laid out his towel before laying on it. Moka kept watching and found Tsukune and Tamao were standing in the pool, Tamao behind him.

"Now let's try this again," she said, pushing he breasts against his back. That had an immediate reaction in him and Moka.

"You just came here to see other girls, didn't you," Moka said, standing up.

"What? No, Moka really…" Tsukune tried to say.

"Well, I don't think you should be here," Tamao said. "This is the swimming club, and if you don't swim then I see no reason for you to be here."

Moka just stood in shock, her jealousy and fear of the water getting the best of her. She moved away, Tsukune trying to get to here but was slowed by the water. As Moka moved towards the exit, she was almost hit by a splash of water and terror started to sink in. She quickly left, trying her hardest to get away from the water.

"Moka…What's gotten into her?" Tsukune asked, wondering about the vampire.

No one answered him as Kurumu jumped up from the high board and flew through the air, landing right onto Tsukune's face with her crouch.

"Hey, Tsukune! I just joined the swimming club," Kurumu said, both of them landing in the water. Tsukune recovered and popped up above the water, only to be hit by Yukari.

"Me, too!" Yukari said, sending the both of them into the dip as well. Alessandro busted out laughing at their antics.

Kurumu moved up to Tsukune and started to rub her breast around his arm. This made Tsukune get very nervous and he couldn't move.

"Hey Tsukune, could you teach me to swim?" the succubus asked, pressing his arm deeper between her breast.

"Um…Kurumu, your…um…breasts are…" Tsukune tried to say, him being slightly mesmerized by them.

"Yes, they are kind of hurting right now," Kurumu said, undoing the strap around her neck and letting her top fall down to just barely covering her breast. _This is my chance; today's the day that I make Tsukune mine._

"Yeah, I think my suit might be a little small," Kurumu said, bending forward and stretch her bottom suit to emphasize her point.

"Tsukune, teach me how to swim," Yukari said, running up and hugging on Tsukune's arm. _There's no way I'm letting Kurumu have her way with my Tsukune._

The two now were in a tug-of-war over the boy, both wanting Tsukune for themselves and causing a small uproar. Alessandro shook his head and got up from his sunbathing, walking towards the group. They were still pulling on him when Alessandro walked up.

"Insert Demoniac Lawn Gnome," Alessandro said, confusing the whole group. He then walked away, chuckling to himself.

"Okay, there is definitely something wrong with that guy," Kurumu said, releasing Tsukune.

"Yeah, but you have to figure that he is how he is. He has a very wicked sense of humor," Yukari said, looking over at Alessandro and seeing the scars on his back. The rest of them saw them too, and they weren't just ones from Kurumu. Tsukune ran over to ask about them.

"Hey, Al, where did you get some of those? I know the four are from Kurumu, but I didn't know you had the rest of those," Tsukune asked, concern for his friend evident.

*Sigh*"Fine, I'll tell you guys. But you can't tell anyone else," Alessandro agreed. "Let's talk this over at lunch though, I'm not in a very happy mood right now."

"Well, why?" Yukari asked, the kid in her coming out.

"Because, I only came here with the Captain of the Wrestling Club. I would not have come if he hadn't pressured me to, so I just need to get away from here," Alessandro said, moving at a faster speed to get out of the pool area.

"Man, he really is weird. Who doesn't like to swim?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't think Moka does, but I don't know why," Tsukune wondered.

**Yokai Academy: Dark Alley**

Moka hugged the wall of the building next to her, her face in visible pain. She collapsed down on the ground, too weak to continue. Her rosary lit up and Moka heard a voice in her head.

"You idiot, why'd you get so close to the pool? You know vampires are week against water," Inner-Moka said to Outer-Moka. "This body is also my body, and don't let yourself be strung along by that jerk."

Moka just put her head into her arm and cried, torn between her wanting to be with Tsukune and the words of her inner self. She cried for a while before the shadow next to her started to grow. She didn't notice this as Alessandro came out of the shadow, his hair white and eyes glowing their demonic blue. Moka looked up as she felt the presence of being watched.

"You really shouldn't have gone to the pool," Alessandro said, shaking his head and crossing his arms. "You should at least listen to that part."

"I know, but…" Moka tried to say.

"Doesn't matter, so just pay attention. Whatever happens, do not go back to the pool," Alessandro warns.

"Wait, but why?" Moka asked, fearing that Tsukune might be in trouble.

"Because, you are physically hurt by water. I'm not, so I'll be fine. I don't like the people at the pool, which is a story for another time. Just don't go," Alessandro said, turning back to the shadows and prepared to go through.

As the shadows engulfed him Moka ran up and grabbed his arm, the shadows taking form around her. She was then sucked into the blackness, it canceling all forms of sight for her.

The only thing Moka felt was fear. Fear of what might be in the dark. Fear of what might happen to her. Fear of what might happen to Tsukune. Complete fear took over her until it blanketed all other emotions, leaving her in a state of inability. It felt as though her life had stopped and nothing existed. What felt like eternities were over in but a few seconds.

Moka was slid out, collapsing on the now solid ground. She was hyperventilating, her body and mind not used to the experience of complete shadows. Alessandro stood next to her collapsed form, waiting for her to calm down. He had his arms crossed as he thought about her stupidity.

After a few minutes, Moka was finally able to see. Tears had been streaming down her face and her eyes were red from the effort. She looked around; trying to get her bearings, but all she was able to attain was that she was on top of the girls' dorm. She then looked and found Alessandro sitting cross-legged, appearing to be in deep thought. Her breathing was lower and her normal range of emotions was in order. Alessandro opened a single eye, it not glowing, before he stood up.

"Good, you're okay," Alessandro stated, not questioned.

"What was that?" Moka asked, still slightly confused.

"That was what is called Shadow Traveling. I can use the physical shadows in an area to travel to any other location that has shadows of sufficient size. You grabbed on and were brought along. I then dropped you off here," Alessandro answered, confusing Moka some.

"How?" Moka asked, still trying to wrap her head around it.

"Just one of the abilities that all Shadow Knights have. One reason we chose to call ourselves that," Alessandro replied. "And I know the next question; Shadows worm their way into the darkest parts of your mind and unless you know how to block it, you will experience that feeling every time. I don't know what feeling you were experiencing, for it is different for every person."

Moka just sat in silence, having nothing to say. She really didn't know what to say, having never faced that level of fear before. She looked at Alessandro and saw that he was slightly winded, as though he had just finished running on the track.

"Are you okay?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, just a side effect of using my power. I'll be fine," Alessandro said. "Now, I'm going to leave you here. I'm fairly certain you can find your way from here, just remember what I had said early about the pool."

And with that Alessandro flared up and delved into the shadows, leaving Moka on the roof with only her thoughts to occupy her mind.

**Yokai Academy: Pool Area**

The pool was getting more crowded as people were released from their original club areas. The pool itself was not as full, but that was because the swimming club was clearing it out and setting it up for different competitions. Kurumu, Tsukune, and Yukari all stood together, arguing again who would get too hang with Tsukune for the rest of the day. Tsukune just sighed as he watched to two argue. That was when someone came up behind him and wrapped their arms around him in a gentle embrace.

"Hey, Tsukune," a voce said, telling Tsukune instantly that it was Rei.

"Oh, hey, Rei, what's up?" Tsukune asked, feeling slightly awkward.

"Nothing, I just got released from the library, so I thought I would come see what was happening here. And to find you," Rei said, squeezing herself closer to him. This didn't go unnoticed by Kurumu or Yukari, as the two stopped their arguing and directed their attention at Rei.

"Hey, no one is getting the drop on my Tsukune," Kurumu said, walking up to Rei who let go of Tsukune.

Tsukune turned and saw the suit that Rei was wearing, and it was actually not bad. The suit was a two piece that showed a little skin, but not a lot. It did accent her curves and breasts, but they were still smaller than Kurumu's. The averageness was actually quite attractive as boys were looking over at Rei.

"I have every right to hang on Tsukune as you do," Rei said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Not today, Tsukune is mine," Kurumu said, gripping Tsukune's arm.

"No, I'm going to be with Tsukune today," Rei said, grabbing Tsukune's other arm.

"No, he's mine," Yukari said, hugging Tsukune from behind.

"Ah, guys stop!" Tsukune pleaded, feeling himself being pulled in too many directions. Rei and Kurumu kept pulling on him until Tamao got up with a microphone.

"We are now ready to begin competitions. Those who wish to participate may do so now," Tamao said, her voice being projected out so everyone could hear.

"Wait, I got a great idea," Kurumu said. "Whoever wins the most competitions gets the rest of the day with Tsukune."

"Deal," Rei said.

"Deal," Yukari agreed as well.

"Yahoo, then let's go. Tsukune, make sure you watch me win," Kurumu said, waving to Tsukune as she moved to the competition area.

"Yeah, Tsukune. Watch her, but know that I'll win," Rei said, moving to follow Kurumu.

"Don't listen to them Tsukune, for I'm going to be the one to win," Yukari said, confidence in her voice.

Tsukune sighed as he was finally able to breath. He watched them all move away and was still feeling awkward as Kurumu shook her butt at him. He was not paying attention when a hand rested on his shoulder.

Tsukune jumped at the contact, looking to see who is was. He saw Alessandro standing there, a neutral look on his face. Tsukune looked up at the Shadow Knight, still thinking him to be scary. Tsukune caught his breath from the fright, realizing that his friend wasn't talking.

"Hey, Al, I thought you were done for the day?" Tsukune asked.

"No, I just had to check on something. I came to insure that nothing will happen to you, I do have a balance to maintain," Alessandro said, confusing Tsukune.

"Um, what balance?" Tsukune asked.

"The one where you are the only one who is the one type not allowed here verses every other monster," Alessandro whispered, keeping his voice so only Tsukune could hear. Tsukune just nodded, remembering that the only ones who knew he was human were Al and Moka. He also remembered that Alessandro knew everything about monsters.

"Hey, do you know why Moka ran off?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes. She's a vampire, and they are hurt by normal water. The only way she can be in water is if it treated with herbs," Alessandro told Tsukune.

"So that's why she was that way. Why didn't she tell me?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that she must have been pretty mad that you would want to come here," Alessandro suggested.

"Yeah, she was," Tsukune said dejectedly.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that this is nothing but a bump. I think, never actually been in a relationship," Alessandro admitted.

"But how can that be? Haven't you been around the world?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, but I haven't found that special someone. My race is only able to fall in love with one being, so we might live and never find the one. Or we could find the one, and then he or she could be killed. I haven't found mine, but I shall one day," Alessandro said, staring off into space.

The two stood in silence as the competitions began. They watched each competition, seeing how each of the harem did. Tsukune was worried that he would be forced to spend the day with one of them and disappoint the other two. Alessandro stood, watching the members of the swimming club. But he wasn't watching them like some of the boys there.

Most of the boys stared at the girls in bikinis, tongues out and rolling. Alessandro watched them as though they had all committed an unforgivable crime. Tsukune thought it weird, but didn't think twice about it. He always looked at the students of this school as though they should all be locked up. Tsukune shivered at the thought of the school ganging up on Alessandro and losing.

Tamao came over and stood next to Tsukune. He was still sad and didn't acknowledge her presence. Alessandro just glared at her, his attempts for intimidation mostly working.

"You're surrounded by sun and girls, and still you're down," Tamao said, earning a snort from Alessandro. "And what's your problem?"

"Me? Oh nothing, just thought of something funny," Alessandro lied, walking away to cool off.

"Tsukune, how about we go for a swim?" Tamao asked, helping Tsukune up.

Kurumu, Rei, and Yukari each won only one competition, meaning that none of them could have Tsukune alone to themselves.

"Yukari only won that one because she used magic," Kurumu said, walking back to Tsukune with Rei and Yukari in tow.

"Nah, ah. I won that one fair and square. Maybe it was those massive breasts that slowed you down," Yukari said, poking one of Kurumu's breasts.

"You're just jealous that you don't have boobs like these," Kurumu said, striking a pose that accented her breasts.

"Big breasts aren't everything," Rei said.

"Oh, really? And what can you do with those?" Kurumu teased, pointing to Rei smaller breasts.

"Not get in the way," Rei said, sticking her tongue out.

"So, I can get any guy I want with these," Kurumu said, her breasts jiggling as she walked.

"At least I didn't use my hair to win," Yukari said, pulling a little on Rei's hair.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with it," Rei said, tripping Yukari with a lock of her hair.

"Hey, that wasn't nice," Yukari said, picking herself off the ground.

"Sorry, it sometimes has a mind of its own," Rei said, being genuine.

"Where's Tsukune?" Kurumu asked.

All three looked at where Tsukune was and only found Alessandro standing alone. They moved up, still cautious of the Shadow Knight. They all started to question him at once, which made it all useless and gave him a headache.

"Quiet, one at a time," Alessandro said, rubbing his temples.

"Where's Tsukune?" Kurumu asked again.

"Swimming over yonder with Tamao, damnaret illum Deus," Alessandro said, pointing in the general direction of Tsukune. The girls didn't argue with him, seeing him not in any mood to speak. They were going to question about what he had just said though.

On the way, unfortunately, they got into another fight over why the other had cheated. They were unaware as all the boys in the pool were have the life drained from them. Tsukune was the only guy in the water still whole, but that could change as Tamao changed into her monster form.

Her orange tail replaced her legs as she jumped over Tsukune and splashed in front of him. He and his harem all stood in shock at the mermaids. Alessandro didn't hesitate as he jumped right into the water.

"Hey fish fucks, over here!" Alessandro said, getting the attentions of the mermaids. They smiled at the convenience and swam towards him. He tried to swim away but the mermaids were much faster than him. Two grabbed him and started to sink their teeth into his flesh, trying to suck the life out of him.

"You hunger? Then eat this!" Alessandro yelled, shoving his fist into one of the mermaid's mouths. The other one on him didn't let up though.

He grabbed this one by the head and flung her to the edge of the pool, appearing to be visible tired. Three more swam up to him, and Alessandro didn't waste any time as he activated his powers and created a bubble to protect himself. Kurumu, Rei, and Yukari all decided to join in the fighting too, but quickly found that they were no match for the mermaids while they were in water. The four quickly found that they were now in a tight circle, completely surrounded by the mermaids.

"Any bright ideas, Al?" Kurumu asked, her claws extended.

"Yeah, I say we have ourselves a fish fry," Alessandro said, fire growing on his hands.

He shot both hands at a mermaid, a stream of fire heading in her direction. The shot would have burnt her to a crisp had she not ducked under the water. Alessandro cursed himself for forgetting that and had to punch one away as she got to close to him. Kurumu flew up, trying to get a better view of the pool. She saw that they were outnumbered six to one.

"Any other bright idea?" Kurumu asked, not seeing a quick way to end this.

"No, I guess we'll just have to-" Alessandro disappeared, being pulled under by six mermaids. He struggled against them, trying to free himself from their clutches.

As he was about to free himself, his body froze. He started to hyperventilate, sucking water into his lungs. The mermaids released him, seeing him sink to the bottom of the pool. Tamao saw this and smiled, thinking her victory complete.

"Well, it appears that the only one who could save you has just drowned. What a shame, he would have made a fine meal," Tamao said to a frightened Tsukune. Tamao went in to bite into Tsukune, Kurumu, Rei, and Yukari unable to reach him.

Moka ran into the pool area, finding that all her friends were indisposed and Tsukune about to be mermaid food. She did a quick look and found the three surrounded, but holding their own a little. She found Tsukune and fear crept into her heart as Tsukune was about to be food. She didn't see Alessandro and that made her wonder where he went.

"Tsukune, hold on. I'm coming," Moka said, moving to the pool but stopping.

She looked at the water, knowing that if she went into it she would probalable drown. Moka hesitated, not knowing what to do. She then heard Tsukune scream in fear and her mind was made up. She jumped in the air, intending to save Tsukune.

"No don't," Kurumu tried to warn. "Do you have a death wish?"

Moka didn't stop as she splashed into the water, quickly regretting it. She was in immediate pain, the water covering her. She started to struggle, unable to swim.

"Well, well. It appears the rumors are true that you're a vampire," Tamao said, smiling at another victory.

Moka struggled, no one able to get to her in time. Kurumu tried to move, but was blocked by a couple of mermaids. Yukari was busy with three of them as Rei used her hair-tentacles to defend herself. Moka started to drown and slip below the water, her strength quickly leaving her. She finally slipped below the surface, Tsukune franticly fighting to try and save her.

Tamao went in for the bite, but was rammed by a massive force. Alessandro rose above the water, tackling Tamao away from Tsukune.

"Tsukune, save her. I got this," Alessandro said, breathing heavily.

"Right," Tsukune complied, diving under to save Moka.

Alessandro's strength was nothing like it should have been, for Tamao broke the hold and threw Alessandro away. He landed on the concrete, falling unconscious from the landing. Tamao turned to where Tsukune had gone under and was shocked when the sky darkened. Out of the water fly up Inner-Moka, Tsukune popping up a little ways from her.

"Now I think it's time I stopped your little charade," Inner-Moka said, standing in the water.

"So powerful," Tamao said, shock on her face. But it was quickly replaced with a smile. "But you're still a vampire, so drink this!"

Tamao and the other mermaids all started to splash her, now ignoring the three. Inner-Moka was unable to defend herself, her strength not what it was supposed to be. Kurumu, Rei, and Yukari saw this chance to disable the mermaids. As Kurumu flew and knocked them away, Yukari attacked them with her golden washtubs and Rei tangled them up in her tentacle hair.

"I don't need your help," Inner-Moka said, her pride getting the best of her.

"Admit it, if it wasn't for us, you would have been fish food," Kurumu said, earning only an anowed look.

"You're still weak in water," Tamao said, seeing that her mermaids were indisposed. "But for a mermaid like me, this is home territory."

"Then come get me, you mino," Inner-Moka provaced.

"Minno, I'll show you a minno," Tamao said, racing over to Moka. As the mermaid got close, Moka jumped up high in air.

Tamao jumped up at her, expecting to win another victory. Her luck had run dry, and Inner-Moka delivered a kick into the mermaid. Tamao landed in a net, the kick knocking her into unconsciousness. Inner-Moka landed on the concrete, making sure she didn't land too close to the water.

Tsukune got out of the water, planning to thank the Inner-Moka. He got up to her when she just slapped him. She didn't slap him hard enough to truly hurt him, just enough to get his attention.

"You listen to me: you don't understand a single thing about her. You're nothing but a little boy who an think of nothing but himself. Consider her feelings some time," Inner-Moka said, taking the Rosario and walking away. "She was crying her eyes out. And tell that Alessandro he's next on my list."

Tsukune stood there, feeling as though he had really hurt. He knew he should have paid better attention to Moka, and now it felt worse coming from someone who knew Moka better than anyone else. He just stood, not knowing what to do as the other three got Alessandro and started to half drag him to the nurse's office, again.

The group got him to the nurse's office, not knowing exatly what to do. Once inside, Alessandro started to wake and waved them off as he adjusted himself in the bed. He looked around and got a head count, finding Moka wasn't there. He just shrugged and sat up, straining to remain awake.

"Hey guys, I see everything worked out okay in the end," Alessandro said, his strength noticeable higher.

"Can you talk?" Tsukune asked, wanting to relay Inner-Moka's message.

"Yeah, I need to stay awake. I believe I might have a concusion, so keeping me awake is preferable," Aleesandor said.

"Moka wanted you to know that you're next on her list, whatever that means?" Tsukune said, his mind still wondering.

"Great, now I have a vampire pissed at me again. Well that sucks, but not completely unavoidable. Anything else happen while I was out that you might want to tell?" Alessandro asked.

"Actually, I would like to know why you hid underwater that long," Kurumu asked. "You left us to fight those mermaids alone.

"I didn't purposefully leave you to fight," Alessandro started, leaning his head against the pile of pillows behind his head. "I had a panic attack when the mermaids dragged me under. I started to drown and was unable to save myself. If it hadn't been for my magic automatically preventing me from death, I would have still been left t the bottom of that pool."

"Why did you have a panic attack?" Yukari asked.

"It's a long story that I don't want to talk too much about. Just that there is an Atlantis and the merpeople there are not friends of mine," Alessandro said, being very stern about not talking about it. No matter how hard they pryed, the secrets of the past remained so.

"Okay, what about when you stop the mermaid long enough for Tsukune to save Moka?" Rei asked.

"The only lucid moment I had. I felt that someone was in danger, so I moved to stop what mght be the danger. I honestly didn't know what was going on until I saw Moka go under the water," Alessandro said, his eyes starting to close. "I've been awak long enough. I'll see you guys in class tomorrow."

With that the group of four left. Thye didn't meet up again until the next day, which was raining. Moka hadn't showed up, which didn't surprise any of the group considering she was a vampire. The day after though was a different story as the sun was once again shining in the sky.

Moka and Tsukune were outside the pool, talking about whether they should be apart of the swimming club while Ms. Nekynome over heard them. She offered the two a position in the newpaper club, one that was sponsored by her. The two agreed and found that Kurumu and Yukari had both also joined. Rei didn't because she was in the history club, but she would come by as often as possible to be with Tsukune.

In the end, everyone was happy. Except for the male students who got sucked at the pool, they didn't have a very good ending.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I have been trying to make a type of schedule for myself, so sorry about that. it will be able three months before I post the next chapter, as each story is getting about a month for me to work on it. I have also found that the inner moka is also called Ura-Moka. as such, I will from now on be calling her that. this chapter is a bet lengthy, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Yokai Academy**

The sun was shining, the trees were bear of birds, and Moka was again asking to suck Tsukune's blood. She bit down and drank some of his blood, loving the taste of it.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu said, running over and shoving Tsukune's face in between her breasts. "Today is our first day in the newspaper club, and I get to be in the newspaper club with you."

"Hey, I joined the newspaper club too, so give me a chance with Tsukune," Yukari said, running over and trying to grab a hold of Tsukune from Kurumu. Kurumu moved him away from her grasp, Tsukune still trapped in her breasts.

"No, give me a chance with Tsukune, I'm not in the Newspaper Club," Rei said, running up and also trying to grab Tsukune. Kurumu moved aside and watched Rei crash in Yukari. Kurumu stuck her tongue out at the girls around her, feeling she had won. She just didn't feel Tsukune running out of air.

"Ah! You've killed him!" Yukari said, seeing Tsukune's arms go limp. All the women tried to awaken Tsukune from his unconsciousness, mostly met with no success and causing a seen.

In the background, Alessandro face-palmed and just kept walking to the school. He pulled out a flask and took a drink from it, replacing the drink back away afterwards. He walked to class and was surprised to see the whole group arrive with a conscious Tsukune. The classes went by with nothing of interest, mostly because no one wanted to get in trouble on the first day of clubs.

After classes were over, Tsukune and his harem all made their way to room 1-3 for the first meeting of the Newspaper Club. The four of them sat in some chair in front of Ms. Nekonome's desk, looking around for anyone else to enter.

"Let's get started," Ms. Nekonome said, her normal excited self. "I'd like to welcome you all to the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club."

"Um, wait…are we…" Tsukune started to ask, looking around the room to see if anyone else is available. "Are we the only member?"

"Oh, of course not," Ms. Nekonome said. Just as she said it, the door opened to reveal a student who had two bundles of flowers in front of him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I just had to pick somethings up," the guy said, moving the flowers down so that his face was visible. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Genei Morioka. But please, just call me Gen."

While he was introducing himself, he hands the two bundles of flowers to Kurumu and Moka. He turned and saw Yukari, and for a millisecond didn't know what to do. He pulled a rose from Kurumu's bundle and handed it to Yukari, saying, "I guess good things do come in small packages."

"Any way, Genei here is the only other member of the club and he is a sophomore, so he will be your club president. If you have any questions, just ask him," Ms. Nekonome said.

"That's right, I'm here for all of you," Gen said, flashing a smile the whole time.

"Oh, the faculty meeting is about to start, so I'll leave the rest up to you Gen," and with that Ms. Nekonome left the room.

The club was all setting around a table, all attention directed at Gen. They didn't know what to expect, so it was up to Gen to tell them

"All right, let's get started. Let me explain what the newspaper club is all about: First and foremost, the newspaper club writes, edits, and publishes the school newspaper. When something happens on campus, we're there to report it. We'll do anything for a story, and that includes putting ourselves in harm's way, so this club isn't for the faint of heart," Gen said, excitement rising in him near the end.

"Wow, he sure sounds like a hard-hitting journalist committed to the truth," Moka said to Tsukune.

"Well, of course, sometimes we just report on the normal stuff," Gen said, sitting back down. "With that said, do you guys have any story ideas?"

"I've got an idea; how about that peeping tom?" Kurumu suggested.

"Peeping-tom?" Tsukune wondered, not hearing anything about it.

"You haven't heard? There's this pervert going around lately and peeping on girls. The freak's so quick that no one's been able to get a good description of him yet," Kurumu explained.

"A peeper's the worst of the worst," Moka said.

"Yeah, that's for sure. He needs to be stopped," Yukari agreed.

"Then let's use the newspaper to stop him," Kurumu suggested, earning nods of agreement from everyone.

"Well, the first we got to do for this story is find some informants," Gen said.

"And how do we do that?" Tsukune asked.

"The first rule of reporting; hit the pavement and start asking questions," Gen said.

**Other side of school: Wrestling Club**

Alessandro moved towards the building that was being used as the Wrestling Club's meeting place. Alessandro walked into the building, not knowing what to expect. He walked in to find that a powerful stereo/speaker combo was up and playing some heavy metal music out of it. Alessandro saw two people already wrestling, but not in the normal wrestling. It seemed more like MMA fighting instead of the regular take down wrestling. Choke saw Alessandro and moved right over to him.

"Ah, Foreigner, glad you could make it," Choke said.

"Yeah, definitely not the environment I was expecting," Alessandro said.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Jumpy, turn that down," Choke yelled to a thin student who literally jumped over to the music and turned it down to a more manageable level.

The few members of the club moved towards Choke, making a circle with him and Alessandro in the middle. None of the members looked to be the same, each one a slightly different build. Some were tall and buff, while some where short and toned. Alessandro felt that if he for some reason had to fight his way out, they would make it very difficult for him.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our newest member, Foreigner," Choke started. "He can pack on helluva a punch, that I can attest to. I think he'll be a good addition to our club. Foreigner, I would like to introduce you to each member.

"This is Jumper," Choke pointed to the tall lanky student from before. "He bounces around the ring, pissing off his opponent tell he messes up.

"This is Slam," A large student whose height was greater than that of Choke's was pointed out. "I think you can guess what he specializes in.

"Next to him in Tiny," Choke acknowledged a short student who didn't seem like someone who would be a real threat in a fight. "He might not look like much, but he can really fuck you up. He really loves biting ankles,"

"Watch it, I just might," Tiny joked back, everyone laughing.

"Last we have Frank," Choke allowed access to the last guy. He was about Alessandro's height, his muscles bulging almost out of his skin. His arms were crossed and he appeared to be contemplating punching Alessandro in the face. "He's one of the strongest on the team and does not like anyone. No one here is able to beat him in a fight."

"Yeah, I have a question about that. What type of fighting is done here?" Alessandro asked.

"A very popular one; MMA. Mixed Martial Arts is expanding fast, we just haven't been able to change the name of our club. We go to different schools and fight other Monster schools, but we haven't been able to enter the finals for a few years. Not since the last seniors left. We need a team of six, and now we have one," Choke explained. "Now, the rest of the team needs to see how good you are. Any of you guys want a go with the new guy?"

"Yeah, let me see what he can do?" Jumper said, bouncing forward.

"No way, I'm the better choose. If Choke says he can punch, then we need someone who can take a punch," Slam said, slamming his fists together.

"Wrong, I'm the best choose. He won't be able to hit me," Tiny said, sliding out from under Slam.

"Quiet, the lot of you." A voice said behind them all. They all moved for Frank. "If Choke says he can fight, then he should prove it on an opponent who has not been defeated."

No one tried to argue against Frank. It seemed that he was the one who really ran the show, and none of them could deny what he was saying as fact. Alessandro just stared at him, trying to find a weakness. He already knew he was an oni-ni-kanabō, so fighting him was not going to be easy. The only way he knew how to defeat one was to either overpower it, or to outsmart it. Unfortunately for Alessandro, Frank looked stronger than he could reach and his intelligence was probably through the roof.

"All right then, you two head to separate rooms and get ready. We're having a fight," Choke said, watching to two turn from each other and head to other sides of the building.

**Yokai Academy Library**

Rei was moving around the library, using her hair/tentacles (hairacles) to carry loads of books. Students were reading or studying, all being quiet. Rei enjoyed the silence, but she missed Tsukune. If she had met Tsukune earlier, she would probably be in the Newspaper club too. But she had made a promise to the librarian to assist her, and she would honor that promise. The librarian was currently sitting at her desk, trying to explain to a returning student that they owed the library money.

She placed a book on the shelf, overhearing the students behind her talking.

"Did you hear about that peeping-tom?"

"Yeah, I heard that the only thing seen was a shadow."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but whoever he is, he's creepy."

"What about the exchange student, Alessandro was it? He's weird, what with that long hair and whenever I sit next to him in class, I get this creepy feeling coming from him."

Rei moved away, wondering the same thing the girls at the table were thinking about. They didn't know much about Alessandro personally. How do they know he isn't a pervert? Rei looked around and saw Tsukune and the rest of the Newspaper Club walk into the Library with arms full of flyers. Rei was over by Tsukune before the others saw her coming.

"Hey Tsukune, what you doing here?" Rei asked quietly.

"We're trying to find some information on the peeping tom," Tsukune replied.

"Really, I heard some people say that it might be Alessandro. He is creepy, and we really don't know anything about him personally," Rei said, repeating what she had heard.

"Really?" Gen asked, intrigued by this information. "How do you know this Alessandro?"

"He's a friend of Tsukune's," Rei told Gen.

"Then I think our look for information might be over. Rei, come with us. We're going to talk about this Alessandro in the Newspaper Club room," Gen said, the group all leaving as quickly as they had come.

**Room 1-3**

"Okay, so does anyone know where this supposed peeping tom is?" Gen asked the group. They had all admitting to knowing Alessandro, but that was about it.

"I think he's part of the wrestling club," Moka said, remembering the day at the pool.

"Okay, does anyone know where they meet?" Gen asked.

"They meet in the old gym building," Rei answered, causing everyone to look at her. "What? The library keeps a record of all club locations."

"So when do we go?" Kurumu asked, wanting to confront Alessandro.

"Whoa, just wait a minute. No one just walks into the Wrestling Club; you have to prove you can fight. The guys there are tough, trust me. Even S-class monsters need to watch themselves around the Wrestling club members. Even if a member is a simple A-class, he can still take down an S-class," Gen said.

"So when do we go?" Kurumu asked.

"Now, because we are the Newspaper club we can go in. We just need someone to defeat a member of the club in a fight," Gen said, acting like he had down this before.

"So who'll fight?" Yukari asked.

"Well, first you need to know is that your monster form is forbidden on one of their fights. It relies on physical strength and skill, no help from monster powers," Gen said, throwing out the idea for Moka to fight.

"Well, what about you Gen? Can't you fight one of them?" Tsukune asked, knowing he would be useless in a fight with one of them.

"I'm not strong enough, they're good," Gen responded.

"Well, what if we fight Alessandro and ask him to lose on purpose? That way, we can enter the building?" Moka suggested.

"No, that would ruin his reputation. In there, your reputation is what defines you. He wouldn't be able to," Gen shot that idea down too.

"How about we just wait for them outside?" Rei suggested. Everyone internally face palmed and not thinking of that. They all got up and headed out to go confront the supposed peeping tom.

They all made it to the building, not expecting the unexpected. Just as they were arriving, what could have been confused for an explosion was heard coming from the side of the building. From the spot was now a hole in the wall, the ones responsible were landing punches on each other a dozen yards away. Both combatants were buffed and shirtless, scars visible on the both of them. One was slightly larger and in a pair of black trunks, taking every punch that came his way, but they didn't seem to be affecting him. The other fighter, this one wearing red trunks, was fast, powerful punches, dodging around each counter thrown his way.

The fighter in the black trunks finally landed a punch on the red trunks fighter, sending him careening next to the Newspaper Club. When he landed, they noticed it was Alessandro. He quickly got up and spat out some blood, cracking his neck. He charged back at the black trunked fighter, tackling him to the ground. Alessandro then quickly put the other fighter into an arm-bar, pulling on his right arm as hard as possible.

"Frank won't give up that easy," someone said, coming out of the hole in the wall. The rest of the wrestling club was outside, watching the fight continue.

"Yeah, I've tried an arm-bar before. He just flipped me over him and knocked me out with one hit," another member said.

Alessandro didn't appear to react to them and just kept his focus on the holding the arm-bar. The onlookers could see the muscles straining on both fighter, each one trying to best the other. The one called Frank tried to pull Alessandro up, but instead Alessandro just pulled even harder. A distinct crack could be heard as Frank's arm broke at the elbow. If Frank was in pain, he didn't show it.

Alessandro knew this and pulled straight out, pulling Frank's should out of its socket. Alessandro released the useless appendage, standing up and back. Frank got up, his right arm just hanging by his side.

"I don't think I've ever had my arm dislocated before," Frank said, looking at it hang by his side.

"I have, and I know the handicap it can create. A broken joint is also pretty effective," Alessandro replied.

"And what makes you think I don't have a few more tricks," Frank said, now glaring at Alessandro.

Before Alessandro could speak another word, Frank charged the few feet. Frank's fist collided with Alessandro's chest, the sound of bones breaking followed. Alessandro's head was forced down from being pushed back by the force. All he did was look up and look Frank in the eyes, before he returned with a right to the temple. Frank dropped like a rock, Alessandro following him to the ground.

Both laid on the ground, neither one awake to claim victory. The two clubs got around, the Wrestling Club checking on Frank while the Newspaper Club tried to wake Alessandro to see if they could get the truth out of him.

Alessandro did wake once one of them touched him on the shoulder. He looked at all of them and just rolled his eyes, probably not wanting to see them. He tried to get up, but his chest did not want to fill completely with air and he was only able to get to a sitting position.

"Ugh, what do you guys want?" Alessandro asked, busy looking at his bruising chest.

"We have a few things to ask, and you had better be truthful," Kurumu said.

"Whatever, start asking and I'll answer as I am able to," Alessandro said, standing up.

"Where were you last night?" Yukari asked first.

"In my room, meditating so as to channel my anger into my strength," Alessandro answered.

"And can you prove you never left your room?" Gin asked this time.

"Yes, the meditation takes about nine hours to complete. I started at 2100 hours last night, and wasn't finished until 0600 this morning. This gave me enough time to start my morning workout regimen and then comeback in to shower and go to class," Alessandro said.

"Wait, you didn't go to sleep at all last night?" Tsukune asked.

"Sleep is a way to relax the mind and allow the body to replenish itself from the day's efforts. My meditation relaxes my mind and body, having the same effect as sleep with the grogginess that comes with it," Alessandro said, looking around to see if anyone had brought out his bag.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Kurumu asked.

"You don't, mostly because I have every reason in the world to lie to you. You can take what I've said at face value or you can go on believing I did something last night. The chose is yours," Alessandro answered. "And just for curiosity, what do you think I did last night?"

"Why don't you tell us, Mr. Mind-Reader?" Kurumu asked.

"First, I don't read minds. I can only erase information that pertains to certain to protecting those under my charge. Second, even if I could read minds, that would involve changing and that is against school rules unless circumstances deem it necessary," Alessandro answered, looking Kurumu directly in the eyes.

"And according to you, what circumstances would those be?" Yukari asked.

"Personal injury or fear of death caused by a fellow student, teacher, or other administrative persons, Physical or mental injury to a friend caused by a fellow student, teacher, or other administrative persons, or direr situation caused by an external force that threatens the safety of Yokai Academy," Alessandro answered in one breath. "You still didn't tell me why your feel the need to interrogate me."

"Are you the peeping tom?" Rei asked, getting a little of the interrogation as well.

Alessandro just started to laugh. He laughed so hard he started to cough and cluck his chest, falling to ground. The Newspaper Club just looked at him like he was crazy. As he was laughing, one of the Wrestling Club members came out and placed a bag on the ground.

"Can you guys tell him that we're done for the day and he's in?" the guy said, and then turned and left.

Alessandro stopped laughing and got up, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"You guys have the wrong person. I would tell you all why, but you have an outsider. He doesn't know about me and I am not going to explain it to him. I think that might clear up why I'm not the peeping tom. I would look at other monsters that are fast. Start with wolfs, there pretty fast," Alessandro said, leaving the group and heading back to the dorms.

**Newspaper Club Room; The Next Day**

"Well, we're back were we start," Kurumu said, disappointed it wasn't Alessandro.

"Yeah, this stinks," Yukari agreed.

"Well, we should have known that it wasn't him," Tsukune said. "I mean, look at what we know about him. We don't know much, but what we do know is that he isn't a pervert. When he was at the pool, he wasn't looking at the girls. He was actually just swimming then he left."

Everyone just hung their heads, except for Gin, who was still in the dark.

"Will you guys tell me what this is all about?" Gin asked.

"We can't tell you. We agreed not to tell anyone," Rei said.

"So, what is he going to do? Fight us? We've already proven that we can beat him," Kurumu said.

"Yeah, but then we would be breaking a promise to someone who has trusted us with his secret," Moka said.

"Fine, then what do we do?" Kurumu asked.

"We go back to what we were doing before; we asked people what they know. We should break into teams, that way we can cover more ground. I'll take Tsukune with me; I want to talk with him. Guy to guy," Gin said. The girls just shrugged and they broke up into teams to cover the school.

Gin and Tsukune walked out and moved to a wall that had a barrel and small window up the wall some. Tsukune didn't know what he wanted to talk about, and was a little confused about why at the location they were at.

"So, uh, Gin. What did you want to talk about?" Tsukune asked.

"More like show you. See that window up there?" Gin asked, pointing up.

"Um, yeah," Tsukune replied.

"Take a peek," Gin said, flashing his smile at Tsukune. "Use those barrels over there."

Tsukune was only slightly skeptical, but after and encouraging smile from Gin, Tsukune moved the barrel to under the window. As he was climbing up, Gin was speaking to him.

"You know, the first time I saw Moka, I was howling because of how hot she is. I knew that I wanted her to join my pack," Gin said, making Tsukune quickly think.

_Wait, Al said to look for wolves. Why does Gin sound like he is a wolf? _Tsukune thought. He didn't get to answer as he looked through the window and his jaw dropped.

Tsukune was looking in at the girl's locker room, as the girls were changing. He was stunned as he looked in and was unable to comprehend why Gin had told him to look in the window. He was dumbstruck, unable to move or think. It was when he heard the click of a camera that he turned around.

"I don't know what Moka sees in you, but I know she won't be seeing it after I show him this," Gin said, ad evil smile growing on his face. "No one likes a peeping tom, and I'm sure Moka agrees with me with."

"Hey, you set me up," Tsukune half-whispered, angry at Gin.

The girls in the locker room started to scream as they looked out the high window and saw the back of Tsukune's head. Tsukune started to freak out, not knowing what to do. He looked to Gin to see what he was doing and Gin jumped away, too fast for Tsukune to see. He tried to get down from the barrel, but he was hit by a hair spray canister. This knocked him to the ground and left him on his ass.

As he was trying to regain his bearings, the girls were surrounding him. They all stared at him as though he was nothing more than scum, and to them he was. Tsukune didn't know what to do and he pretty much shut down.

"You won't get away with this."

"So you're the peeping tom, huh?"

"Fess up, you sleaze ball."

Tsukune looked at the girls around him and couldn't think of anything to say. He stuttered and stammered, no real words leaving his mouth.

"Tsukune?" a voice said by the corner of the building. Tsukune looked over and saw it was Moka, thinking that she would save him. "Is it true, you peeped on them?"

"This isn't what it looks like, this is a big misunderstanding. I did look at them, but-" Tsukune started to say.

"He just confessed," one of the girls said.

"Oh no, Moka wait," Tsukune tried to say, but she ran off.

"So you are the peeper."

"He just admitted it."

The girls started to close in on him fast, all intent on harming Tsukune. Before someone could get the first hit in, they stopped as someone jumped in front of Tsukune. All the girls were confused on why anyone was trying to protect the peeper. Tsukune didn't feel any pain, and opened his eyes to see Alessandro standing in front of him. His hair was white, indicating that his power was active.

"Not what's with this circle of women trying to hurt one of my friends?" Alessandro asked, his glowing eyes moving from person to person.

"He was peeping in on us and other girls here at school. We were going to teach him a lesson."

"Yeah, so move. Or we'll hurt you too for protecting a peeping tom."

"Really? You all really think that Tsukune here is a peeping tom?" Alessandro asked. "If he wanted to see a woman naked, then all he would need to do was ask a certain someone why is not here and shall not mention."

"Maybe one girl isn't enough for him."

"Yeah, I bet he has a stash of photos of us somewhere in his room."

"Come on, let's show what happens when you peep and protect a peeper."

"I wouldn't try that, I do suggest that you all leave. I am currently having withdrawal issues right now, so I'm even more agitated them normal," Alessandro said. "This is your only warning."

"What do we care if you do drugs? You're just as guilty as Tsukune right there."

And the girls all closed in again, with the intent of harming both Tsukune and Alessandro. Alessandro grabbed Tsukune by the collar and jumped up to the top of the building they were standing next to. He pulls Tsukune along as he ran on top the building. Tsukune could do nothing more than wait for them to stop.

Alessandro eventually stopped and Tsukune found himself on top of the boys' dorms. Alessandro exited his power and stood in front of Tsukune, wonder what to do with him.

"I have a few questions to ask you, and then I'll determine what to do. Understand?" Alessandro asked.

"Yes, I think," Tsukune said, worried about what Alessandro would do.

"Did you peep on those girls?"

"Yes, but I-" Alessandro held up his hand to silence Tsukune.

"Did you intend to peep on those girls while they were changing?

"No, I had no idea what was going on."

"Why were you looking in on them then?"

"Because Gin said he wanted to show me something and told me to look through the window. I didn't mean to look at them."

Alessandro stood silent as he thought. Each time Tsukune tried to speak, Alessandro held up his hand to keep him quiet. He then looked at Tsukune and finally spoke after the silence.

"I believe you, and I told you to watch out for wolves. You were actually lucky I was tracking Gin, or else you would have been in for a world of hurt. Now what we have to do is clear your name, and fast. Something like this can stain a person for life, trust me I've seen it. But now is not the time. I'll come and get you when we will confront Gin," Alessandro said.

He moved to the edge of the building and flipped down, moving to the ground and walking off. Tsukune just sighed, wondering what he was going to do for the rest of the day.

**Random Room on campus**

"Tsukune, peeping? No way?" Kurumu said to Yukari.

"Yep, that's what's going around school," Yukari said. "And apparently Alessandro is his accomplish. When the girls tried to teach Tsukune a lesson, he just showed up and rescued Tsukune."

"Yeah, but Tsukune would never ogle at another other them me," Kurumu said, causing Yukari to just look at her in silence. "Well, I mean there should be an explanation."

"What kind of reason?"

"Well, that's what we in the newspaper club are going to find out," Kurumu said.

"Or you could just listen to what I have to say," a voice said by the door. Both girls looked and saw it was Alessandro. The girls just glared at him as Rei ran into the room.

"Did you hear, Tsukune is supposedly the peeping tom?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, and we were going to see if it was true. Then _he_ showed up," Kurumu said, shooting a glare at the Shadow Knight.

"Are you really going to accuse me of something while I'm trying to help get Tsukune out of this mess? We can still fix this, but I need your help," Alessandro said.

"And why do we need to help you? Aren't you still stronger than most monsters here?" Kurumu asked.

"Because I don't want to kill the one responsible for putting Tsukune in this position," Alessandro replied. The girls just looked at him in shock, not thinking he actually cared enough to not kill.

"Okay, we'll do it."

**Roof top, late at night**

Moka was standing by the railing, looking out over the school grounds. She was in deep thought about the day and didn't notice someone walking towards her until they spoke.

"What's up, what are doing up here?" Moka looked over and saw that it was Gin strolling on over. "It's kind of late, but that is such a gorgeous full moon tonight isn't it?"

"Oh, hey Gin," Moka replied, not really paying attention.

"I just heard, about Tsukune you know. The guy didn't seem like the type to me," Gin said, strolling closer to Moka. "I guess it's true about people having second natures inside of them, isn't it?"

Moka looked down in sorrow, not wanting it to be true.

"But Gin, can it be true? Tsukune's the peeping tom?" Moka asked. "He can't"

"I totally get that you want to trust him, but come on Moka, a whole bunch of girls caught him in the act," Gin said, trying to sway Moka away from Tsukune.

"But I don't know," Moka replied, still not wanting to believe it.

"Moka look, you just need to forget about Tsukune," Gin said, moving with an extreme speed to beside Moka. "Don't worry, I can do that."

It was then that he put her in front of him and tried to kiss her, but Moka wasn't going to just let him. She pushed him and way and was then very angry at him for trying that. Gin was momentarily shocked, but got over it as though he had another plan.

"Okay, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice," Gin said, reaching into his school jacket and pulled out three pictures, each of them showing him by the window of the girls' locker room.

"Tsukune," Moka half-whispered, not wanting to believe the evidence that was right in from of her eyes.

"Face Moka, he's what you despise most, a filthy-minded pervert," Gin told Moka, a small smile growing on his face. Moka was in shocked, the 'truth' staring her in the face.

"But still, I want to trust him. I don't know why, but I have to," Moka said, trying her hardest to not believe what was in front of her.

"Oh, come on. Aren't you just lying to yourself because of how you feel for him?" Gin said. "Look again Moka, he's a dirty pervert and he even moved the drum so he could get a better look. Pictures don't lie."

"And how do you know he moved the drum?"

Kurumu and Yukari were standing behind Moka, dressed up in old style detective clothes.

"Well that's easy, just take a look at the photos," Gin said.

"I will, hey Moka take a look at these," Kurumu said, taking the pictures and fanning them out. "In the picture, you can only see Tsukune from the legs up. How do you know he used the drum?"

"Well, uh, it's because I'm such a news hound that I went to the location after all the ruckus died down and saw that the barrel was under the window," Gin said, less confidence in his voice then before. "See that was actually the first time I had ever been to that location, but I could tell right away that he had been using the drum to stand on."

"And how do you know Tsukune moved the barrel and not someone else?" Yukari asked, trying to catch him in a lie.

"Simple, because those drums are never under that window," Gin said, thinking he was being smooth.

"Didn't you just say you had never been to that location?" another voice asked, this one behind Gin. He turned around and saw that Rei was there, also for some reason in a detective outfit.

"And if that is true, then how would you know that the drums had never been under the window?" Kurumu asked.

"You were already familiar with this site, weren't you?" Yukari asked, know they had caught him.

"And you also knew that Tsukune had moved the drum, because you were the one who took those pictures," Rei said, Gin now fighting a losing battle.

"Well, maybe I had moved by that site before, and I could have possibly heard about a peeper able to use those drums, but that doesn't mean I was there," Gin said, trying to save himself.

"Actually it does. The girls all moved the drums after the incident to prevent it from happening again," Kurumu said.

"And according to some records in the library, those drums are normally never there," Rei said.

"So the only way someone would have known about the drums would have been directly before and after the incident," Yukari said.

"We also have credible witnesses who have actually seen you move the drums," a fourth voice said, this one materialized out of the shadows. Alessandro stood with his armor on, his glowing eyes piercing into Gin.

"This means the peeping tom, is you," all three girls accused, causing Gin to step back some.

As he took a step back, he must have shifted wrong as over a dozen photos fell out that were of half-naked girls that go to the school.

"What are these Gin?" a final voice said, this one belonging to Tsukune himself. Gin finally had it, and just smiled.

"Well, I wanted to do this the easy way, but you've left me no choice. Looks like I'll have to take you by force," Gin said. Jumping up and over Moka, landing a few yards away, he started to change into his monster form.

As Gin shifted into his monster form, Tsukune was worried that he would try and hurt Moka. Alessandro's hands clenched into fists, energy radiating off of him. The others just stood there, dumbstruck that Gin would go into his monster form on school grounds.

Gin finished transforming and stood at his full height, dwarfing all the others. Everyone then saw that Alessandro's warning was correct, because what stood in front of them all was a werewolf.

"What did I tell you, look for wolves," Alessandro said, moving into a defensive stance.

Gin then jumped towards Moka, just missing her by a few inches. Tsukune ran towards Moka, not really thinking about himself getting hurt. Gin saw this and ran at Tsukune, his claws just catching on Tsukune's school jacket. He went tumbling towards Moka and pulled her rosary off, landing some ways away.

Gin was going to step on Tsukune, but he was tackled by an armored being. Alessandro freed Tsukune from the werewolf, knocking Gin away. As the Shadow Knight was doing that, the pink-haired Moka was replaced with the silver-haired Ura-Moka. Gin turned and saw her, realizing that the woman he wanted was also an S-class Monster.

"No way, it can't be. Those red eyes, she's…a vampire!" Gin said, surprise consuming his wolfish voice. It was then that he started to laugh like a crazy person. "This is great, the woman I want is a vampire. But first, I need to teach who the alpha dog is!"

Gin jumped into the air and darted at Moka, intending to grab her. He miscalculated the one in armor and his speed. Alessandro once more tackled Gin, and threw him onto the ground. Gin looked up and found a blade inches from his snout.

"Now I suggest that you stop this, or I will be sure to prevent you from doing anything else ever again," Alessandro said, anger in his voice.

"And why should I be afraid of a simple sword, it wouldn't be able to-" Gin started, but was then cut on the shoulder. Alessandro had a second blade out, this one point back with some blood on it. Gin howled in pain from the simple slice, a howl that made everyone else cringe.

"What is that blade made from?" Gin asked, holding his shoulder.

"The core of the blade is titanium, so to make the blade very strong without magic. The actually blade part is a mix of silver and iron, better to harm most monsters with the use of magic. And the magic infused into the blades make the weapons only usable the owner, and can break through any barrier that is monster made," Alessandro said, keeping the weapon inches from Gin's snout.

Gin just kept staring at the blade, knowing that the silver is one of his weaknesses. Anger stared Gin in the eyes, a hatred for not him specifically but for his species. Ura-Moka looked at the sight, knowing that silver was also strong against her. She was surprised though at the amount of energy coming off of Alessandro, it was more than he had used when they fought him.

"Hey, Alessandro was it? You wouldn't hurt a fellow student, would you?" Gin asked, trying to save himself.

"Depends, hence I'll let Moka finish you off. And I don't think you deserve the moon as help," Alessandro said, removing the blade and moving away from Gin.

The blades vanished as Alessandro focused his hands to create a sphere of energy and fired it towards the sky. The orb moved quickly and expanded, blocking out the light from the moon. Gin sighed at first, and then he remembered the usefulness of the moon.

"Hey, wait. You expect me to fight a vampire without the moon? Do you know how dangerous that is, even for a werewolf?" Gin quickly asked.

"Yes, and I also know that if you try to talk to me again tonight I'll chop off your balls and hang them over the front entrance," Alessandro said, venom dripping from his voice.

Gin just gulped and looked over at Ura-Moka, her now standing right in front of Gin.

"You should have listened to the man, so now you'll learn your PLACE!" Ura-Moka said, delivering a massive kick into Gin and sending him falling over the railing towards the ground, multiple stories down.

**The next Day, Front of the School**

The Newspaper Club was standing out in front of the school, handing out the latest issue. Life was getting back to normal for the students at a school full of monsters, as normal as life could be. Gin was being chased by girls for peeping on them, Moka was sucking Tsukune's blood, and Kurumu, Rei, and Yukari were all trying to stop Moka from sucking his blood.

And for some reason, Alessandro was hanging from a tree upside down reading the paper right side up. No one asked what were up, considering him creped most of them out anyway.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. please send me your reviews. I also had a whole spat contest between the bat and Alessandro, but through it out as it was too retarded.**


End file.
